Moments
by jlhumph
Summary: Katniss and Peeta return home from The Hunger Games. This story follows in Peeta's POV up to the Victory Tour. Mature content. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to **_jennibrolawrence19_ **for sending me an idea request. I had already considered writing a story like this but her request threw the necessary fire on it. This one will follow from the end of the Games when they arrive home, through the Victory Tour and up to the Quarter Quell. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 1**

_Peeta POV_

"_One more time for the cameras?" I ask Katniss. I take her hand into mine and we disembark the train. I raise our hands into the air and the crowd goes wild. Two Victors for the first time in the history of Panem. I scan the crowd for my family and don't see them. Where could they be? I see Primrose and Mrs. Everdeen, Gale and his family beside them. Beaming that Katniss made it home. I look over to my right and look at Katniss. She's smiling so intently and gazing into their eyes. Probably into his eyes. I feel a pit growing in the depths of my stomach. I suddenly want to get out of there but cannot escape the throngs of the crowd yet. _

_I pull Katniss through the crowd and they begin to part for us. When she reaches her family, she throws her arms around Prim and lifts her off of the ground. Mrs. Everdeen gives me a hug and then Prim gives me a hug after Katniss releases her. We take our turns hugging everyone and then I'm left standing in front of Gale. I decide to be the bigger man and extend my arm for a handshake. Not wanting to be shown up, Gale shakes my hand and gives me the death glare. _

_The crowd starts to disperse and Katniss begins to come down from her natural high. I begin to walk away, feeling deflated, when she catches up to me. "Peeta, where is your family?" She asks me. I look around and then try to hide my hurt. "It's kind of obvious Katniss. They didn't come. Guess I'm not important to them." I turn on my heels and don't give her an opportunity to respond. My ego is wounded. I put my heart out on the line during the games and Katniss did what any great Victor would do, use it to their advantage. I am simply the unfortunate sidekick that survived. _

_I make my way towards the Victor's Village and see Haymitch stumbling along the way. I catch up to him and we walk in silence until he breaks it as we approach his house. I've never been in the Victor's Village before. The homes are mansions, sprawling. He points out his house. "That one's mine. Take whichever one you want. They're all the same kid." I decide to take one down, away from Haymitch. I walk up to the steps and take a deep breath before turning the knob. _

_The house is beautiful but simple. It feels like some walls and paint. There's nothing making it a home yet. I look around and choose a bedroom for myself. It's huge, has a fireplace in it. I look out the window to the empty house next to me. So sad that all of the luxurious homes are empty for possible future Victors when there are so many people in the Seam living in squalor. I bet we could a quarter of those families in these homes. _

_I walk around some more and then discover the bathroom. The tub is humungous. I swear my whole family could fit in it. I run the water until it's full. I strip off all of my clothes, grab a couple of towels and submerge myself in it's hot embrace. I start to cry. Everything just pours out of me. My mind flashes back to the the Reaping. How I felt when Katniss volunteered. My inner voice was just screaming at the top of it's lungs "No! Not Katniss! No!" I think I went insane in that moment. I had such a primal instinct to protect her. _

_When Effie called my name, I felt the ground give way beneath my feet. My life was over. It's as if the gong sounded then and Cato ran me through. There was no way in hell I could ever kill Katniss. As if District 12 was ever lucky enough to win anyway. I stood on that stage, having flashbacks of our brief time in the rain with the bread. What I would give to rewind that moment and have said something to her. I was such a fucking chicken shit. I had an incredible gift with words and yet I could never utter one single word in her presence. Pathetic._

_I lower myself further into the water and let my head sink below the surface. I should have eaten those berries. It would have been better than losing her, after feeling like I connected with her. I open my eyes and I see her face clear as day in front of me. Her braid falling down and the tip of it entering the water. Then I hear her voice and feel her hands on my chest pulling me upward. "Peeta!" _

_I break the surface and yell. "Katniss! What the hell are you doing here?" Katniss Everdeen in my bathroom while I'm naked in the tub. Just drown me. Katniss doesn't put two and two together yet. "I came to see how you were and found you in the water. What the hell were you trying to do?" She's bitter with me. "Nothing. Just trying to relax. It's been rough. It's a lot to take in." I respond. _

_She nods her head. "I know what you mean." She says then continues. "Peeta, I'm sorry about what I said when we spoke and for what Haymitch said. The truth is, I'm confused. I don't know what I'm feeling. I did what I had to do to survive and at first I thought that that's what you were doing too. It took me a while to figure out that you meant it. I'm not sure yet how much of it I meant yet. This is all so new to me and there are...complications too."_

_I nod my head. "Gale. I get it. I knew he was in the picture." I admit. Katniss brings her face closer to mine and puts her hands on the side of each cheek. She presses her lips to mine and holds them there. Then she releases me and opens her eyes to stare into mine. "I'll see you around Peeta." She's gone before I can say good-bye. _

_I slink back down into the water. I wish I just ate the fucking berries. _

_**A/N: I know it's short but I just wanted to get it going. Read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you SOOO much for the alerts and reviews! If you haven't read my other stories, please do and review there as well. If I get lots of reviews, I'll do my best to write even more often!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

**Chapter 2**

_Peeta POV_

_Three weeks go by before a muster up enough nerve to venture out of the house. I honestly don't know what to do with myself. Mostly, I just stare out my windows and spy on Katniss's house. My bedroom window faces hers. At night when she goes to bed, I hide in the shadows of my dark room and watch her ready for bed. She always walks over to the window and stares into mine. I don't know why she does this. She doesn't visit me. She doesn't seek me out. I know that I haven't left the confines of my house, but she has. She's gone off into the woods everyday. She's seen Gale. I can feel it._

_Today is Sunday. I know she spends all day on Sunday with him because he works in the mines all week. I feel like vomiting knowing that he has her all to himself for an entire day when I don't have her attention for five minutes. I try not to think about it but it's like a curse on my mind. I finally come to the realization that Katniss can't see me if I'm holed up in this house all the time. It's warm out, still Spring. I need to take advantage of the nice weather and be outside. _

_I take a shower and clean up my house. I've only been sustaining on regular groceries that Haymitch has had delivered. It's time for me to start baking again and get my life together. I eat an orange for breakfast and then grab another as I head out the door to Haymitch's house. I turn the knob, finding it unlocked and walk in. It smells like shit in here. My god he's gross! I push my way through the litter scattered about on the floor and see him slumped over at his kitchen table. I poke at him and he doesn't move. I try again and he swings his knife at me. I didn't even see it under his arms. Crazy bastard._

"_Watch it Haymitch! You almost cut me!" I scream. Haymitch corrects himself in the chair and rubs his eyes with the back of his palm. "Sorry boy. Old habits die hard. What can I do for you?" I offer him the orange and he places it on the table. Cuts it with his knife and begins to eat it. I sit down in the chair opposite him. I begin. "I need to order some things but I don't know who to call. How does this Victor thing work?" I ask. Haymitch looks at me with his grey eyes and says, "Call this number and tell them what you want. Don't forget to tell them to send you extra coin for spending too. It'll all come on the next train. You will never be denied anything Peeta." _

_I think about that for a minute. I can have anything in the world that I could possibly want, except Katniss, and she's all that I want. Even if she hadn't been in the Hunger Games and I had been sole Victor, she still wouldn't give me the time of day. It's so ironic. I shake my head and laugh to myself but Haymitch still notices. "What's so funny Peeta?" He asks. I shrug it off. "Just funny how I can have whatever I want except the one thing that I want most." _

_Haymitch looks around as if to make sure nobody is spying on us. "Listen kid, I'm only gonna say this once because she would shoot my eyes out if she knew I said anything. Trust me, give it time. Katniss is going to come around. She's drawn to you. I know she doesn't show it, it's because she's afraid, but I've seen it and I've spoken to her about it. Time Peeta. You've got plenty of it now that you've won. You've waited this long. Wait a little more." _

"_Haymitch, I think the booze is getting to you. Katniss doesn't give a shit about me. She's in love with Gale." I say. Haymitch laughs and shakes his head. "Boy, you don't know anything. Play it cool Peeta. She's gonna come around. And don't mess with any other girls. Eyes are always watching. If you love Katniss, just be patient. Good things come to those that wait." _

_I thank Haymitch and then get on back to my house to call that number. I order a double convection oven and all of my baking supplies, some wall paints and brushes, and then I treat myself to ordering oil paints, canvases, sketch pads and pencils. I've always had a talent for painting and now that I can afford the materials, I plan to do so. _

_I head back out of my house after the call and make my way into town. As I approach the bakery, Primrose comes out of the Butcher Shop. She rushes up to me and throws her arms around me. It's kind of weird because I don't know her well but I guess after seeing me with her sister in the Games, she feels connected to me. She's really adorable with her hair braided back. Blonde hair and blue eyes like merchant class. I bet her parents love story was one that rocked the District. _

"_Hey Prim. How's it going?" I ask her. She smiles. "Good Peeta. Where have you been? Katniss said we had to give you your space. That a lot happened in the games." She replies. I nod. "Yes, it's been rough but I'm coming around. What's that you have there?" I ask. Prim shows me a couple of cuts of meat. "Don't go buying any bread from the bakery Prim. I have supplies coming on the next train. I promise from now on I'll bake you whatever you want. It'll keep me busy too." I inform her. Prim smiles wide. "Thanks Peeta. Personally I think that you're the best baker anyway. And I know Katniss would rather eat whatever you baked for us anyway."_

_I smile at the thought and probe Prim for more information. "What kinds does she like Prim? I'd hate to bake a kind that she's not fond of." I admit. Prim smiles. "You already know what kind is her favorite Peeta. Oh and she loves the cheese buns too." I rack my brain for the kind of bread that could trump all others for Katniss and only one comes to mind. Nuts and Raisins. The brand that I threw to her in the rain. I look at Prim. "Nuts and Raisins?" I ask her. Prim smiles. _

_Prim pulls on my sleeve. "Peeta, if I tell you a secret, you promise you wont snitch on me?" I bend down and cross my heart. "Katniss talks about you all the time, and it's always with a smile. She does things the long way around. She's a piece of work. But she's my sister and I love her. Don't give up on her. Ever." Prim gives me a kiss on my cheek and dashes towards Mrs. Everdeen further into town before I even have a chance to respond. Today is turning out to be a weird day. Everyone telling me to be patient about Katniss. As if I have control in the matter._

_I'm left standing there alone and then I realize that I'm outside the bakery. That I've been home three weeks and my family hasn't come to see me. Not even my father. I'm hurt, I'm disgusted, I'm disappointed and I am alone in this world. There is nobody there for me except Haymitch and he's too busy drowning his own sorrows to notice mine unless I come knocking. I push open the door and the bells dings. My brothers come to the front of the store and embrace me. _

_Rye speaks first. "Peeta, we're so sorry. She's had us on lock and key. She's furious over Katniss. It's been awful. We're so sorry we couldn't visit. I'll go get Dad before she hears us." Rye shoots off to the back. Van picks me up and spins me around like I'm his sister instead of his brother. "I'm so happy you made it out of there Peet! Dad was over the moon. I swear he would have had a heart attack if you died. We've been waiting for you to venture into town." _

_My head is spinning from all of the information. I try to get my wits about me and then my father walks in the room. I can't hold it in anymore. He puts his arms around me and squeezes so tight. We both start crying. I'm so happy to see him. Van and Rye throw their arms around us and then we hear the door. Katniss walks in with two squirrels tied to a string in her hand. We break apart and my eyes stare into hers for the first time in three weeks. The connection is broken when my mother walks into the room. _

"_Peeta Mellark. What are you doing here?" My mother asks me. It sounds like the silliest question. I mean, this was my home. She has pure hatred in her eyes. Before I can answer her, she spots Katniss slightly behind me. "Get that fucking Seam whore out of my store! I told you filthy boys not to let her in here! I don't want any Seam in here, even if they're paying customers. If it weren't for her, my son wouldn't be corrupt. She ruined him!"_

_I'm shocked. My father speaks up. "If it weren't for her, he would be dead. She nursed him and took care of him. They care about each other. They're in love." She rages and approaches us with the rolling pin in her hand. I have a flashback to being eleven and burning the bread for Katniss. I'm a second too late when I realize that the blow isn't meant for me this time, it's for Katniss. Her hand comes down and the rolling pin connects with Katniss's beautiful face. She drops the squirrels and I catch her as she collapses. My mother brings her hand up again but this time, my shoulder shields Katniss and takes the brunt of it._

_My father grabs my mother and Rye opens the door for us to escape. I carry Katniss back to my house, running. I get to the door and kick it open. I carry her up the stairs to my bedroom. She's out cold from the blow. I scramble around in the bathroom looking for medical supplies. I find some antiseptic and ointments and bandages. I wet a cloth to clean the blood. I pray that I don't need to stitch it. That her gorgeous face won't be marked by something that my mother did. I don't think that I would be able to calm myself enough to put a needle through her skin anyway. I'm a mess._

_I take off Katniss's jacket and take a deep breath before I begin. I wash off her face with the rag and am silently happy that it doesn't look as bad as I originally thought. It's not very deep but the bruise will be horrific. I clean it out with antiseptic and put some ointment on it after I staunch the bleeding. I decide not to bandage right away. To let the air get at it. I clean up the mess and lay down next to her. I position my body around her and then give up and just take her into my arms. _

_I eventually fall asleep and when I wake up. Katniss's arms are around me too. She's facing me, her unwounded cheek against my chest. I don't want to wake her. I want to stay like this for as long as possible. Katniss squirms and opens her eyes, realizing that she's in an intimate position with me. She doesn't pull away though. Her hand moves up to touch her face but I stop her. "It has medicine on it. I didn't bandage it yet." I say softly. Katniss nods. "Thank you Peeta. I'm sorry." She says. I raise my eyebrows in confusion. _

"_What do you have to be sorry for Katniss? She was gunning for me until she saw you. I'm sorry my mother is a heartless bitch and attacked you. You have nothing to apologize for." I explain. Katniss leans closer to me and places her lips on mine. I don't know what to do. I'm stunned. I just kiss her lightly. I don't want to be the first to break it. "Thank you Peeta. For everything." She says. Then she gets up, grabs her jacket and descends the stairs. _

_I'm just as confused now as ever. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Sooo sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories. I'm an office manager for a national tax company and the last two weeks have been INSANE. In between catching up on rest, I discovered E.L. James's 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. Hubba hubba. **ALL 3 books were SMOKING HOT.** Holy crap! The guy is like sex on a stick, I swear LOL. No idea how it's going to be made into a movie. The whole thing is like a porn. **I'll be at the midnight show lol...**._

_Enjoy my story and check out the others too!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **_

**Chapter 3**

_Peeta POV_

_It's been a week since I've seen Katniss face to face. I've found myself staring into her window a few nights this week, trying to catch a glimpse of her. I know that part of this is my fault. I don't seek her out. I don't try to be friendly with her. I think my feelings sometimes cloud my judgment because I just simply want her. I physically want her. It's getting harder for me to come to terms with that now that we've made it out of the games. _

_I don't expect anything from her. I know she put on airs and acted her heart out to save us all, I get that. But there is chemistry between us. Neither one of us can deny it. During the few times that we've interacted since we've been home, there's been touching on some level. She acts one way and then behaves another. Everyone is telling me she will come around, that she likes me. Why do teenage girls have to be so confusing? She should just come out and say how she feels. I mentally kick myself because I'm the chicken shit that got this whole thing started in the first place. _

_If I had confessed my feelings long ago, things might be different now. It's raining today. So dark and dreary. They're expecting a big storm to pass through. I have nothing to do and I've already baked a few loaves of bread for today and tomorrow. Being prepared in case the power goes out. I head over to Haymitch's house with two loaves for him and find him at his table staring off into space. I let myself in and walk over. He snaps to attention._

"_Hey boy, how are you? You look better than the last time I saw you." He says. I take in the sight of him. "I wish I could say the same for you Haymitch. Don't you ever shower?" I ask. "Thanks for showing up to insult me kid. There's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out." He says. I grin and laugh. "Just teasing you Haymitch. Brought you some bread and one for tomorrow in case we lose power. I hear it's going to be a whopper of a storm." I explain. Haymitch nods. "Have you spoken to her yet Peeta? I haven't gotten an update from either of you. Wondering how the young love is going. The Victory Tour is going to be coming up in four/five months. You're gonna be back to square one."_

_I look at him. He's right of course. "I don't know what to do Haymitch. I have no idea how she feels about me, in any way, shape or form. She knows that I'm crazy about her so I think she just kind of avoids me." I say. Haymitch nods, taking what I've said into consideration. "Peeta, she's a teenage girl that had to keep her family from starvation. She's never thought about love and marriage. Always figured she would be the provider. How about you cut her some slack. I'll tell you this though, I KNOW she likes you. She enjoys your company. Why don't you put your tail between your legs and ask her out? Try being a friend. The worse she's going to do is say no. You've got nothing to lose." _

_I take what he's saying into consideration. It's not a bad plan, but I'm still petrified. "What do I do Haymitch?" I ask him. Haymitch smiles and pats my hand. "Listen kid, this is easy. You ask her to come over and eat or insinuate yourself so you can eat there. Makes no difference. Start small. Tell her you miss her company. Set goals for yourself. Like getting her to tell you a story or something. Don't be in a rush. You already want her, that's done. You need her to want you. She **will **come around." I sigh._

"_Well, I'm on my way over there to deliver some bread so I guess we'll see how it goes. I hope your right Haymitch or this tour is going to suck." He waves his hand at me and shoos me out the door. _

_I hurry over to Katniss's house and hold my breath as I knock on the door. When she answers, the air escapes my lungs. The smile she gives me is so wide. I can see all of her teeth and her cheeks flush with warmth. I turn around and look over my shoulder to make sure nobody else is behind me. Her wonderful smooth voice breaks my trance. "Hi Peeta! Come in out of that rain!" She declares. I step through the door and hand her the three loaves of bread. "This is for you and your family. I tried to get ahead in case the storm knocks out the power." I say. Katniss takes the loaves from my offering hand and I follow her to the kitchen. It's now or never, I tell myself. _

"_Um Katniss. Listen, I've been thinking. I know that things are kind of weird between us but I just wanted you to know that um, I miss your company. I know it sounds strange but since the games, I just don't connect with anyone else the same way. They just don't have any clue about what it was like. So I uh got to thinking that maybe if I didn't act so wounded about what happened on the train, that maybe you and I could kind of start over? Be friends or something?" I take a deep breath. There. It's out there. No taking it back. I am no longer a chicken shit._

_Katniss smiles and averts her eyes. Then she raises them and meets mine. "Sure Peeta, I'd like that. I don't have many friends. And since we're being honest, I've missed your company too."_

_My heart goes wild in my chest. I swear there are rainbows and stars glittering my vision. I subconsciously tell myself to calm down. Don't want to frighten her off. I've got to leave this open ended. "Well that's good to hear. So um I'm gonna head back home. I'm just going to be relaxing and waiting for the storm to pass. If you get bored, come on over. We can make something to eat and hang out." I smile at her. Katniss smiles back and blushes again. "I just might take you up on that offer Peeta. Try to stay dry on your way back." She says. _

_I nod and make my way to the door. I sprint back to my house and hang up my raincoat. I remove my shoes and leave them at the door. My shirt is soaked through. I need another one. I grab another t-shirt out of my drawer and head back down the stairs. As I yank the wet one off of me, the door opens and in walk Katniss. I'm a little shocked that she's there and her eyes bug out at seeing me shirtless. She walks toward me and has her arm outstretched, her hand up to touch me. Katniss places her hand on my chest and begins to move her hands across my abs and down to my naval. How the hell am I supposed to maintain some form of self control when the girl I'm in love with is touching me? _

_She's fucking touching me! I will myself to stay still. _

_Katniss's eyes travel up and rest on my lips. She looks from my eyes to my lips but I remain still. I'm not going to ruin our new beginning by reading too much into this. She knows she has power over me. Her breath hitches and then she speaks, whispers. "Peeta, you're beautiful." It takes all of my willpower to stay rooted to that spot and not to take her into my arms. I need to play hard to get. She's going to be the death of me. I pull my dry shirt over my head and then whisper back. "Thank you." I think that shocks her back into reality. _

_Then I walk towards the kitchen and when I turn back, I see her breathing heavily and blushing. _

"_Hungry?" I ask her. _

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews/alerts! Keep in mind, Peeta has to stop chasing this girl like a puppy dog. She's holding way too much power in her hands. That's why he had to compose himself and walk away from her. Baby steps to get what he wants in the end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

**Chapter 4**

Katniss POV

Oh my god, he is so hot.

I was flattered that he wanted to spend some time with me after I've been kind of a jerk to him these past weeks. Truth is, I'm kind of lonely and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him. Having time to reflect back to the games, I know that I did what I had to do. I just didn't think that Peeta would ever invade my thoughts again when it was all over with.

I know we have to keep up the "lovers" act when photographers come calling but I didn't expect that I would miss Peeta. I don't just miss his company. I miss his affection too. I know now that he was for real. His feelings were real. I feel bad that I toyed with him. I'm just so confused. My life has never been easy, by any means, but it was simple. I didn't carve a slot in my life for love or romance. Just never thought of myself as being that kind of girl. Never knew anyone else thought of me that way either.

It didn't take long after we got back for Gale to catch me alone. He was visibly upset about everything that went on in the games between Peeta and I. I didn't know what to make of his tirade until he kissed me by the fence. Yes, Gale kissed me. And it felt so wrong. It was like I was kissing my brother. There wasn't any spark at all. I didn't feel what I felt with Peeta in the cave. With Peeta, I wanted more. It scared the hell out of me. I didn't know what to make of it. I still don't. But with Gale, it just isn't there. I knew it right away and told him so. He didn't take it well and I haven't seen him in three weeks. Three weeks is a lot of time for a girl to think and get depressed.

The only time I've smiled has been when I came across Peeta. And today was no exception. When I opened the door to find him standing there, my heart leaped in my chest. The way the rain graced his hair and his smile made me burst with a smile of my own. It just felt good to see him. Right. After gifting me with a few loaves of bread, he invited me to hang out with him anytime. I was flattered by the invitation considering prior run ins. I want to be friends with Peeta. I want to kiss Peeta. I can't just kiss my friend now can I? That would be crossing a line. I've got to go one way or the other.

It's not a hard decision to make. No spark with Gale. On fire with Peeta. Oh boy. If I go down this road, I'm not going to be able to turn back. Peeta won't let me. I don't want to get married. I don't want to have kids. It's just not for me. I don't want to fall in love. I can't become my mother. What if something ever happened to him? How am I supposed to not do all of these things and satisfy my other feelings? Such a dilemma. I don't even know where Peeta really stands right now outside of friendship. I've got to start somewhere. And frankly, with all of this rain, the walls are suffocating me. I need out. I need Peeta. I toss on my coat and scramble over to his house.

I don't even knock. I just walk in. Mistake number one. I catch Peeta with his shirt off. I've seen Peeta with his shirt off before. In the games,when I washed him. Still, he was covered in mud and lying on the ground. This was much different. My eyes were transfixed. He looked like a god. I just wanted to touch him. Oh my god, my hand reached out and did just that! What the hell? It's like my brain is not in control, only my loins. Did I just say my loins were in control here? Holy shit, he is hot. My eyes travel from his chest to his lips. I can't even feel my body closing the distance between us. I just want to kiss him. I'm thinking about kissing him places other than his mouth.

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm losing it. I feel heat pooling around in my groin. He smells fabulous. I just need to get a little bit closer. Then the unthinkable happens. Peeta breaks my trance and puts a shirt over his head as quickly as he can. I say the only thing that I can. "Peeta, you're beautiful." Did that just come out of my mouth? He looks me in the eye, smiles and says "Thank you." Then he walks away.

Hold up! Did Peeta Mellark just walk away from me? I'm practically throwing myself at him and he walks away? Maybe I'm too late? No, I don't think that's it. But damn, Peeta had turned into a very handsome young man. I can't help but follow him into the kitchen to see what he's doing.

I find him near the counter, it looks like he's preparing a snack for us. Grapes, cheese and some bread. He sets it onto the table and motions for me to sit down while he pours two glasses of milk. He sits down. His arms are resting on the table and I can't stop staring at his hands and arms. How good they always felt around me. I'm betting they would feel even better now that nobody is watching. Peeta catches me staring. "What are you thinking about Katniss?" He asks me. My brain is on auto and I speak without thinking. "I was wondering what it would feel like to have your arms around me." I clamp my hand over my mouth and my shocked eyes meet his wide ones a second later.

I leap out of my chair and run for the door out of embarrassment. Peeta is faster and spins me around, pinning me to the door. We're both breathing heavy and staring at each other lips. His arms snake around me and his right hand finds the back of my neck, massaging it. His left one pulls me tighter to him. Neither of us make a move. Finally he speaks.

"Katniss, you don't even know how bad I want to kiss you right now. If we do this, you can't ignore me and treat me like shit anymore. At minimum, we're friends. I won't accept anything less. It's your call."

He says.

I look at him carefully. I run my fingers through his hair and he lets out a soft moan. I can't control myself. I am a completely different person when I'm with him and I like it. I feel alive. He makes me feel something, so many things, in this unforgiving world that we live in. It's a big decision to make but one that I make easily in this moment.

I inch closer to his lips. "We're definitely more than friends Peeta."

We crash into each other. Tongues wild, hands exploratory. I swear I'm on fire. I can't get enough of him. If we didn't have our clothes on, we would be too close. Peeta doesn't really take advantage. He doesn't fondle me other than my butt to pull me closer to him. He just keeps kissing me. It feels like I'm going to explode. It's so hot in this room. I break the kiss and take off my sweater. I have a camisole on underneath it. Peeta's eyes bug out.

I push my lips back onto his and straddle him. A groan escapes both of us. He's sitting up, grinding into me. I am going to explode. I want these clothes off. Now. I can't believe how I feel. "Peeta, I want you. Please say you want me too." I say.

Peeta's eyes roll into the back of his head. "Katniss, I can't take anymore rejection from you. If we cross this line, this is it. I'm not letting you go. I know my feelings already. You can't make this decision when you're hot and bothered."

He's right. I know he's right. But still he feels so good. I don't care. I don't care anymore. It's always been Peeta. I've never given these kinds of thoughts to any other boy or man. It's him. I know it is. I love the way I feel with him. The Capitol gave me a shot. I'm not going to get pregnant. I don't have to worry about that yet. I know that I'm selfish. I can't help it. We both need this. We both went into those games and nearly died, never having been with each other or anyone else for that matter. This is fate. I'm not going to let him go, ever. I know that he's not going to let me go either. This is a moment that I've reserved just for him. Just for us.

I stand up from him and take my pants off. Peeta's mouth falls to the ground. I can see his erection poking through his pants. I remove my camisole and my bra. Finally I remove my panties. Peeta stands up and inches towards me. He's breathless. "Katniss, you don't know the effect you have on me."

His lips crash back into mine.

A/N: One hour to write this. And that's because my son kept distracting me. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ready for more?REVIEW and I will deliver. Looking for 20...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 5**

_Peeta POV_

_Oh my god. She's naked in front of me. I think I'm gonna come in my pants. I've never seen Katniss naked. It's better than all of my erotic fantasies. All I have to do is say yes. All I have to do is get up off of this floor and strip down, then take her into my arms. I can be inside her. I can feel her all around me. I can finally have her all to myself. It would be wrong. She would regret it. I know she would. _

_I am caught between a rock and a hard place. I don't trust her words. She hasn't told me that she loves me. I know she's hot for me but it's not the same thing. I can't lose her. What happened to baby steps? What happened to taking things slow? I can't make love to her. I won't. Not until she marries me. I want her forever. I'm not going to take her virginity or give mine to her if it's not forever. _

_It doesn't mean that we can't have fun in the meantime. _

_I scoop her up in my arms and take her to my bedroom. I stumble into the room with Katniss's legs wrapped around my waist. We're viscous in our kissing. Kissing and biting at each other. My left hand reaches up to rub her breast and she moans in pleasure. I lay her down on the bed and take her breasts into my mouth. I can't believe I'm doing this to her. She's moaning with pleasure and saying my name. I trail kisses all over her stomach and while I do, I let my hand trickle down to her opening. It's slick with want for me. I'm coming undone. How can I not do this? _

_Oh my god, I have to do this. I don't think I have the willpower to walk away now. I slip a finger inside of Katniss and she bucks her hips to me. Words fail me. She's so warm and wet around my finger. I slip two inside her and she moans out loud again. I squeeze and tease her breasts with my other hand while I glide my fingers in and out of her. There's a puddle of wetness on my sheets. I don't even care. _

_It's for me. Katniss is excited over me. "Peeta" she calls me, snapping me out of a daze. I make my way back over her and she grabs my head and thrusts her tongue into my mouth. She sucks on my bottom lip and then kisses over my jawline to my ear. When she gets there, she nibbles on my earlobe and then puts her tongue in my ear. I think I have some cum in my pants. _

_I have got to stop this. I put my fingers back into Katniss and curl them slightly. Katniss bucks again. I move them in and out, stroking her breasts and rubbing her all over. If I make her come, I can walk away. I'll probably come when she does anyway. It'll lessen the temptation. Keep your pants on Mellark, I keep telling myself. If I take my pants off, I'm a goner for sure. I feel Katniss tighten around my fingers and when she climaxes, I feel myself go too. That's the first time I've ever come without my cock in my hand. _

_Our breathing begins to subside. She looks at me and I slide my hands out of her body and suck on the two fingers. She's delicious. I bend over her and give her a kiss. She's flushed pink. I get up off of her and open my drawer to retrieve a clean pair of underpants and sweatpants. I look over at her beautiful naked form on my bed. I expect her to leave as soon as I shut the door but I have to take the chance. I have to clean myself up and I have to trust her. _

_I walk into the bathroom and grab a hand towel to clean myself off. We went way too far but we almost went further. If I was any other teenage boy, we'd both have lost our virginity today. I hurry up and make my way out of the bathroom. My heart sinks when I find her missing from the bed. I hang my head defeated and make my way downstairs. Her clothes are gone from the floor. I sink into the couch and throw my arm over my eyes. I blew it. I knew it was too much. This is why I didn't make love to her._

_Then I hear the most beautiful sound in the world coming from my kitchen. Katniss is singing "The Hanging Tree." I make my way into the kitchen, following the sound of her voice and find her with two mugs and some hot water. She's making hot chocolate for us. I just stare at her from behind and listen to her. It's been so long since I've heard her sing. I don't want to disrupt the moment._

_When she's finished, I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her. She spins around and I pick her up and set her down on the counter to the left of the mugs. She leans in and kisses me. Eventually, I break the kiss. "Was all of that, before, okay for you?" I ask her. Katniss blushes. "Yes Peeta, it was more than okay." She kisses me again, snaking her arms around my neck and pulling me to her, hunger welling up in my gut. I break the kiss. _

"_Katniss, I can do this all day. It doesn't make it right though. One step at a time. Okay? When the time is right, I'll make you mine. Once and for all." I tell her. _

_Katniss laughs. "What's so funny?" I ask her. She smiles and averts her eyes for a moment before resting hers back onto mine. "I've been your since we were eleven years old Peeta. We both just didn't know it." I suck in a deep breath. Don't lose your cool Mellark. Just take it slowly. I kiss her. It builds slowly and then I cup her face in my hands and deepen the kiss. _

_Just then I hear the knock at the door. I ignore it. It's persistent, Knock, knock, knock. _

_My eyes fly open and I realize I'm on the couch, Katniss is not in front of me. It's pouring rain outside and whoever is knocking on the door is getting saturated. I get off the couch and scurry over to the door. There, in a giant puddle, is the love of my life, Katniss Everdeen. _

_**A/N: How did you all like that shocker? Peeta and his dirty dreams...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: For those of you that were confused or pissed off-YES, that was Peeta's dream. He's gotta play it cool and keep control. LOL. Thanks for all the reviews and alert as always. Much appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer" I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 6**

_Peeta POV_

_It takes a couple of minutes for me to get my bearings and collect myself. Katniss is standing in the rain and she eventually just walks through my door and into the foyer. Oh my god I hope I don't have a boner. I wouldn't even be able to explain myself, sleeping or not. _

_I come to my senses and assist her with her raincoat and then hang it on the wooden coat rack next to the door. Then I kind of just stare at her. I'm still absorbed in my dream, secretly willing it to be reality. Katniss rocks back and forth on her heels after removing her shoes and then claps her hands together, snapping me out of it once again. "So, what brings you over?" I ask her. _

_She smiles and my heart soars. It's not to often that Katniss smiles, so being on the receiving end of one is a special treat for me. She moves a strand of hair out of her gray eyes and pushes it behind her hair, and says "well, you said I could come over and hang out anytime, so I'm here." _

_I beam at her. Katniss is in my house, wanting to hang out with me. I put an invitation out there and now she's cashing in on it. This is progress. What to do now that I have her here? I could think of a few things... _

_It's pouring outside of course which is the whole reason why she's even hanging out with me. If it wasn't, she would be out in the woods hunting or doing whatever else she does out there. I have to seize the moment and take advantage to get to know her better. "So, um, I have no idea what we're gonna do here." I say with a laugh. Katniss laughs too. I continue. "To be perfectly honest, I'm bored out of my skull. I really just miss your company. Even company in general. This house is too big for one person. Come on, lets go sit by the fire. No point standing around." I say. I take her hand and lead her to the couch. I park myself on the other end. Giving her plenty of space is not a bad thing._

"_Oh, um, would you like something to drink? I could make something." I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders and her braid dances around them. "No thank you Peeta. I'm good for now. So, how have you been? I'm sorry we haven't seen each other much since we've gotten back. I've been dealing with some things." She explains. Play it cool Mellark. It's my new mantra. "No, it's okay. I mean I know you have a lot of stuff going on. The way we left things didn't really leave much to talk about anyway." I say._

_Katniss puts her hand up to interrupt me. "Peeta, I owe you an apology. I just didn't handle things as well as I could have during the games. I mean, who could, really? It was horrifying. I'm not very good with words, like you. That day on the train, it came out all wrong. I'm sorry." _

_My head is kind of spinning right now. I don't know what to say. Then I have a flashback to the evening that I tossed her the bread. I remember the way she looked, how she was so gaunt. How she ran with the loaves, all the way back to the Seam in the pouring rain. I remember how I saw her in school the following day and removed my eyes from her every time she tried to make eye contact. I was such a chicken. The words tumble out of me. "I'm sorry Katniss. I'm sorry for not acknowledging you in school after I tossed you the bread. I didn't know what to make of the whole thing and I was scared shitless. I know things might have been different if I played that day the right way. I'm sorry." I say._

_Katniss shakes her head. "Peeta, I was so proud. I have always felt like I owed you. Even if I had gotten the chance to say thank you, it wouldn't have ended there. It's just not how Seam folk work. But at least we would have spoken before the Games." _

_I tip my head down, avoiding her gaze. "When you volunteered, my mind went mental. Then Effie called my name. I figured it was my payback for being a chicken. Before my feet hit the stage, my mind had been set to save you if I could."_

_Katniss stares down. "When Effie called your name, I flashed back to the night in the rain. I owed you for helping me and saving my family. Even though I was trying to win for Prim, I was trying to save you too. As a thank you."_

_I smile. She's so selfish and selfless all at the same time. "Just so you know, I'm sorry that I had to stop training with you before the Games. Haymitch and I cooked it up. I had to piss you off so that I could join the careers. The idea was to lead them away from you. I figured they would pick me off afterwords."_

_Katniss nearly cuts me off. "And I'm sorry about the tracker jackers. I was just trying to get everyone away from the tree. I was cornered. I didn't know you weren't really with them. "_

"_Everything I said in the interview, on the roof and the cave was true. I never lied to you." I say. _

"_Not everything that I said or did was a lie either Peeta." She says. There goes my heart. _

"_So where does that leave us now Katniss?" I inquire. _

"_Somewhere at a new beginning?" She smiles and shrugs her shoulders._

_Katniss gets up and shortens the distance between us on the sectional. She puts her hand out and I slide mine into her warm palm. "I'm Katniss Everdeen." She says. We both laugh. _

_I shake my head in amusement and then decide to humor her. _

"_I'm Peeta Mellark. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Everdeen."_

_The afternoon progresses much like I had hoped it would. We actually talk. We get to know each other. _

_I make two mugs of hot chocolate for us and sit myself back down on the couch. I'm curious about so many things. Her life in the Seam, what she thinks, feels, thoughts that went on in her mind during the games. I just want to know all of it. As if it could offer me some personal insight into her mind. _

_I go first. "Ya know Katniss, after the massacre and I saw that you got away, I felt relief. I just had to play my part with the Careers and hope that we didn't cross paths with you. Haymitch figured out there was a connection after we bickered about our capabilities during dinner that time. He knew something was up with me." I explain._

_Katniss smiles. "I remember that time. That's when I said you could toss the flour sacks. You know I saw all of your wrestling matches? I was always impressed by your strength." She says._

"_You were? What were you checking my muscles out?" I joke with her._

"_Maybe a little. It's kind of hard not to notice them Peeta." She laughs. I blush. _

"_Tell me about what happened with Haymitch." She says. _

_I clear my throat. "Well, you and I seemed to be getting along well enough but it wasn't until we had our little spat that he took notice that there was something up. He came to my room and more or less confronted me. He called me out on my feelings for you. Then he made me a deal. He said that he could sell star crossed lovers but that he would never be able to get you sponsors with the way you acted on your own. He asked me to reveal my feelings during my interview, if possible. I agreed, as long as he promised to keep you safe and get you home to your family." Katniss shakes her head at me. _

_I continue. "So anyway, I took a chance to align with the Careers after Clove missed you with her knife. When the blood bath was over, I just happened to be still standing. They wanted me to lead them to you. I just played along. Hoped that we wouldn't find you and that you'd wait us all out in a tree somewhere. If you'd had the bow and arrows, you could have picked us off that way instead of resorting to the tracker jackers."_

_Katniss bends her head and that wayward strand falls in her eyes again. "I wouldn't have been able to shoot you even if I had the bow. I felt indebted to you Peeta. And I knew that you weren't a bad guy from the little bit of time we had spent together before the games. I never could have done it." She says. _

_I nod. "Well, I guess things have a way of working out for the best Katniss. You found me after I got hurt, nursed me back to health in the cave. Now we're home. No point dwelling on it." I say. I don't want to make her uncomfortable rehashing what happened in the cave. _

_Katniss moves a little closer to me on the couch. "Peeta, I have a confession to make. Remember when I said earlier that it wasn't all a lie? Well, I feel like I need to get some stuff off of my chest." She takes a deep breath and continues. "After the tracker jackers, when you told me to run, I realized I had you figured all wrong. I felt guilty for thinking ill of you. Truthfully, I had been terrified each night that I would find your face in the sky as fallen. When the announcement came, I was overwhelmed with relief. When I found you and we finally got to the cave. I had to start reconciling some of my feelings about you. Where you my friend? Foe?How did I feel about your feelings for me? It was confusing."_

_She continues. " So obviously, I had to deal with you being hurt right off the bat. When I gave you the kiss on your cheek, we got the soup parachute from Haymitch. The message read : "you call that a kiss?" What was I supposed to do? I had never kissed a boy before. Had never given thought to dating before, or even noticed a boy before. Until you."_

_My breath hitches in my throat. "What?" I ask her. Katniss moves a few inches closer. _

_Katniss continues again. "It was really hard not to like you Peeta. You're very charming. And although I played up my part for the cameras so that we would get sponsors and win, I'd be lying if I denied that something happened in that cave. That a tide didn't turn. I tried to deny it to myself on the train but as I think back through all of it, I know it started in that cave. I would have eaten those berries Peeta. I wasn't going home without you." She doesn't stop her confession. _

"_I'm so sorry that I hurt your feelings on the way home but I was so confused. You were making me contemplate things that I had never envisioned for myself. Things that I'm even more petrified of than the Games because of my mother. I figured some space between us would help me figure it all out. It wasn't until a few days ago that I came to terms with it." She says. _

_I zone back in. "Why? What happened a few days ago Katniss?" I ask. _

_She takes a deep breath. "Gale kissed me." Now it's time for me to breathe. The thought of him kissing her makes me want to hurl my lunch. "That, somehow made you have a revelation about all of this?" I ask. Katniss nods and is sitting right in front of me now. The air is electric. _

_Katniss smiles. "Yes Peeta. Gale is my best friend. He's the only other boy I would ever consider being with, which I had never even thought of anyway, and he kissed me. I felt absolutely nothing. It was as if I was kissing my brother. But you? Very confusing. Kissing you set me on fire." She blushes and looks down, averting her eyes from mine._

_I can hardly breathe. "Katniss, are you telling me that you like me?" I ask as I inch closer. _

"_Yes Peeta. I'm telling you that I like you." She whispers, inching even closer. _

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Think Mellark!_

"_Katniss, will you go out with me sometime?" I ask her. Closing what's left of the gap to her lips. _

"_I'd love to Peeta." She answers right before my lips meet hers. _

_We get lost in our sweet kiss for a few moments. My plan had been to hold out and not rush things but after the wonderful afternoon we'd had together, I couldn't help but succumb to kissing her. What pleased me more was that she wanted me to kiss her. I break this kiss and just rub her cheek with the palm of my hand for a minute. Taking in everything that's happened today. I give her another short kiss and then pull her up off of the couch. I've got to keep it light. _

"_I don't know about you, but I'm absolutely starving! I think that as my guest, I really need to feed you. How about we make something for dinner?" I ask her. "I think you're onto something Peeta. I'm famished too. What do you have? I'm not the best cook but I make a mean stew." She admits. _

_I take her hand and pull her into the kitchen with me. I yank open the refrigerator door and start pulling out ingredients, including the rabbit she caught yesterday. She skinned and gutted it yesterday so the hard work is already done. Katniss begins prepping the vegetables for the stew while I cut the meat and brown it up for a lesser cook time. I add it to the pot and put it on medium heat. Then we head back into the living room. _

_The wind is picking up outside and I add another log to the fire to keep it going. I walk around the living room and take a few candles out of the drawer, just to be prepared. I don't think that luck will hold out much longer in the way of electricity. It was probably a very smart idea to get that stew going when we did. _

"_So, we've got some time before dinner is done. What do you want to do now?" I ask her. Katniss shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. Play a game? Talk some more? Watch television? I feel kind of stupid watching television though Peeta. I mean, unless we found something good on." She says. I nod in agreement. "Maybe we will after. I found this old movie channel on there a few weeks ago. I've been watching it at night when I can't sleep. Sometimes I have nightmares. They keep me up most nights." I confess._

"_You too?" Katniss asks. "I've been having a horrible time sleeping too! The games just play over and over in my head. I haven't found that channel yet. You'll have to show me." I nod and then suggest we play some cards. We play several rounds of rummy before our dinner is ready. We make our bowls and I suggest that we sit down and watch a movie while the power is still on our side. I flip to the movie channel and discover an old romance beginning to play on the channel. _

_We eat side by side and when we're done, Katniss curls up her feet and rests into the side of me. I put my arm around her and pull the small throw blanket on the head of the couch down onto us. We watch the movie in silence. I'm trying to focus on it but all I can really think about is the fact that Katniss just spent the better part of the day and night with me. _

_The power holds off until the movie ends. The storm has picked up and its really wailing now. The phone rings and startles us out of our comfort zone. Mrs. Everdeen has called over and told Katniss to wait out the storm here. That it's safer than walking home, with all the debris flying around. I love Mrs. Everdeen in that moment. Score one for Peeta!_

_When she gets off the phone I try not to sound super excited and instead make us each a mug of warm milk. As soon as I turn the stove off, the power goes out. I light a candle in the kitchen, hand Katniss her mug and then grab mine and the candle. The fire in the living room has died down perfectly. In all honesty, it's really time for bed. _

_I make my way to the stairs and beckon Katniss to follow me. She does. When we get to my room, I put everything down and then light the fire in my room. I pull out my pajama bottoms from the drawer and also a t-shirt and pajama bottoms for Katniss. I hand them to her and offer her use of the bathroom first. When she's done, I use it myself._

_I climb onto the bed and reach for my mug of warm milk. Katniss does the same. "What are you thinking?" I ask her. She sounds nervous. "I'm just thinking that I'm about to sleep in a bed with you. It's not the sort of thing that good girls do." She says. _

_I chuckle. "First of all Katniss, we're not bad kids. Second, we already slept together in the cave several nights together, remember? Only difference is that we're safe and sound now and in a bed. I promise to be a perfect gentleman." We finish our milk and place our mugs on my nightstand. We cuddle into each other and I put my arm around her. We're facing each other. _

_I lower my eyes to her lips and give her a soft short kiss goodnight. _

"_Thank you Katniss." I whisper. _

"_For what Peeta?" She whispers back._

"_For the best first date ever." _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I'm bouncing between two stories right now so I apologize for not updating like I normally do.

I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to lovelyladybug5 who is a huge follower of mine and made a request for this story.

**Question: **How come doesn't have some kind of convention so everyone can meet etc? I would totally attend that function! Let's face it. Fifty Shades of Grey began as a Twilight fanfiction. We are getting lots of press. We could totally lure star power (authors, actors, publishers, agents) to an event like this. Just an idea...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

**Chapter 7**

_Peeta POV_

_I feel it before I open my eyes. The sunlight. It's streaming in through my window. It looks like the storm has passed. I say a silent prayer of thank you to that very storm. If it hadn't hit us when it did, I may not have reconnected with Katniss. Katniss! She's not in the bed. I drag myself up and out of the bed and into the bathroom. Morning bathroom break cannot wait. No matter the circumstances. I hurry up and then look for my slippers near the bed. Gone. Where did I leave them? Who cares! I need to see if Katniss left a note or something. I trot down the stairs and hear Katniss humming to herself. _

_She's a sight to see. She's cooking at the stove. She's wearing the pajamas that I gave her and my slippers and she's in her own little world humming to herself while making eggs. She didn't hear me come down and hasn't noticed me yet. I don't know how that's possible. Her senses must be off. It's either that or she's really relaxed and comfortable, guard down. I don't want to interrupt. I just want to enjoy watching her. She's such a natural beauty and I know she doesn't see herself that way. _

_Katniss finishes the eggs and it's only a matter of seconds before I startle her. I knock on the door panel. Katniss turns around and flashes me a huge smile. I think my heart leaps out of my chest again. "Morning." I say. She puts the plate down and walks over to me. I think she's unsure of what to do, what's appropriate. "Morning Peeta." She says. She puts her hand on my cheek and leans up to kiss me. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me. I haven't lost control. The kiss is still light and not greedy. I wish it was greedy. _

"_I made you breakfast. Care to join me?" Katniss asks, still rubbing her hand on my cheek. She smells so good. "I'd love to join you." I respond. I walk over to the table and pull out a chair for her to sit and then I seat myself beside her. She's got a nice little breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, toasted bread with jam and orange juice presented out on the table. We dig into our breakfast. "These are really good Katniss. I must admit. I didn't take you for much of a cook." I compliment her. She smiles. "They're just eggs Peeta and you're right. I'm not much of a cook but I make a mean stew. You already know that though." She says. _

_Katniss finishes her eggs and then looks up at me. "So, what are your plans today?" She asks. I look over at her. Tread carefully Peeta. "I was basically going to hang around here but I do have to head down to the market and pick up a few items. With the storm, I didn't go out. I normally just get what I need for a couple of days at a time. The trip to town gives me something to do. What about you? What do you have going on today?" _

_Katniss blushes and gets shy. "I was thinking of hanging out with you today. Would you mind? If I did that? I don't want to impose." I almost choke on my eggs. "Of course I don't mind Katniss. I'm elated! Stoked even. I'm just flattered that you actually want to spend some time with me." I say as I polish off the remainder of my plate. She smiles at me again. I keep making her smile today. Not too shabby there Peet. "I always like spending time with you Peeta. I'm very comfortable around you and I enjoy your company. There, I said it." She admits. _

_I laugh. "So, um, I'm gonna run upstairs and get dressed. Are you going to run home and change? I won't be long. I can walk over to get you when I'm done." I say. Katniss blushes again. _

"_Actually Peeta, I went home this morning and packed a bag and checked in with my Mother. I figured that I could just take a shower here if you don't mind. I just wanted to get out of there and get back here." She says. I think I'm smiling ear to ear like an idiot. _

"_That's fine with me Katniss. What's mine is yours. Make yourself at home. I hope you move in." I slap my hand across my mouth and figure that I've gone and scared her now with this unintended slip of information. She giggles and then leans closer to my face, eyes already moving to my lips. "Be careful what you wish for Peeta, you just might get it." She teases. I bring my lips to hers and kiss her. Lightly at first and then I pick up the pace. She opens her mouth to allow my tongue in and I can't help the moan that escapes from me. A moment later, Katniss moans too. _

_I pick her up and we stumble backwards and tumble onto the couch. We both giggle as we kiss and our hands begin to roam each others bodies. My hands have never really left Katniss's waist before. I don't want to cross an imaginary line and ruin our progress. I keep my hands at her back and then make my move. I bring her leg up near my waist so that I can move closer to her. We're both rubbing and panting now. I cup her ass in my palm and trail kisses down her neck and back up. Katniss alternates her hands in my hair, trailing her fingers down my back and up and down my arms. She doesn't really have access to my chest because of our proximity but she's tugging at the hem of my shirt and her hands are slowly making their way to skin. _

_Katniss surprises me and puts her hand into mine and then places it on her breast. I think I stop breathing for a moment. I've never done any of this with anyone before, least of all the girl that I'm madly in love with. It's all a bit sensory overload right now. I don't want to mess up. I keep telling myself that Katniss hasn't done any of this either. That she wouldn't know if I screwed up or not. It still doesn't sooth my nerves. I slowly and with much trepidation, rub and squeeze her breast. I love how they feel, even with a shirt covering them. Katniss doesn't have a bra on. That I am sure of. She's still in my pajamas. Another moan escapes her lips and she deepens the kiss. _

_I decide to go for it. I trail my hand down her stomach until it comes to rest in her private area. The pajama bottoms are thin and I get excited knowing that two very thin articles of clothing are separating me from exactly where I want to be most in this world. I just rub the area and Katniss is on fire. Bucking her hips towards me, biting my lip, her hand under my shirt and up my back until she coaxes it off of me. My brain cannot function. We are going too fast. Aren't we? I've been after her for eleven years. It seems like high time to me. We almost died in the Hunger Games. This whole day seems like it was a long time coming. _

_I can't risk losing her. I can't push her. "Katniss, we have to stop." I manage to get out in between gasps. She moans again. "Stop? Why would you ever want to stop Peeta? It feels so good." She is killing me and I'm losing my nerve. "If we don't stop now, we might get carried away. I'm not thinking straight." I say. Katniss gasps again and pulls on my lip. "I'm not thinking straight either and I don't want to. Don't stop Peeta. Whatever you do, don't stop." I gain some courage and maneuver my hand inside those pajama pants. When she doesn't stop me, I work my fingers into her panties and down to her opening. She is soaking wet. _

_My mind spins out of control and so does my cock. I have made Katniss Everdeen so wet that she's soaked through her panties. I slide my fingers outside her opening and rub her clit. She bucks under my hands. I slide a finger into her and she trembles underneath me and moans loudly. I love how warm she feels, how wet. It's all for me. I'm making her feel this way, this good. I remove my finger and I swear I hear her whimper. I push it back in and she clasps her nails into my shoulder. The whole thing is newly erotic. _

_I do like my brothers have always told me too. Take my time and alternate between one and two fingers. Stroke her breasts, kiss her passionately. _

_And try not to come before she does. _

_I curl my fingers inside of her and bring her to the brink of climax. I'm going to bust in my shorts. No doubt about it. Thank god I'll be all covered up and not freaking her out. When Katniss comes, she tightens all around me and I feel her throb all over. Her climax sends me over the edge and I come, very loudly I might add, and nearly forget that my fingers are still inside of her. I remove them and look at them, not believing where they were two seconds ago and then I instinctively put them into my mouth and close my eyes while savoring the taste. When I open my eyes, Katniss is staring at me. She's all mussed up, pink in the face. She looks absolutely stunning. I want to see her like this every single day for the rest of my life. I want to be the one that makes her feel this way. Only me. I want her for myself, forever. _

_She's panting. I bet she's never touched herself before. "Why did you do that Peeta? Put your fingers in your mouth after that?" She asks me. I smile. "Because I wanted to taste you Katniss, that's why. You're delicious. Just in case you were wondering. How do you feel?" I ask her. _

"_Amazing Peeta. I've never felt that way before. I'm kind of in awe. Where did you learn to do that?" She asks. I smile. "I've never done that before Katniss. My brothers talk a lot, hand down advice. I've never done anything with anyone else. Only with you." I respond. I'm curious now. "Haven't you ever...touched yourself?" I ask her. _

_I'm not sure Katniss could get any redder. "You mean, like what you did?" She asks. I nod. "No Peeta. I haven't. Have you? Ever touched yourself?" She asks. I laugh. If she only know. "All the time Katniss. I have to. Sometimes it's painful if I don't." Katniss sits up and we're holding each other. I'm playing with her hair. I love the smell of it. The feel of it. I pull the tie out and start running my fingers through it. Katniss is curious. "Painful how?" She asks. _

"_Well, because sometimes my penis doesn't want to do what I want it to do. Sometimes I get excited at the worst time and no matter what kind of unsexy thoughts I have, I still need to jerk off. Other times, it's more normal. Like when I wake up in the morning. I'll be dreaming about whatever and I'll wake up stiff. That I can manage. It's being out in public and having to deal with it that's crazy. Like in the cave for example. It was so difficult trying not to get hard while being with you. I was completely unsuccessful and had to hide it not only from you, but the cameras. Really embarrassing." I laugh. _

_Katniss blushes. "You get hard because of being with me?" Her eyes go wide like she can't believe it. I roll my eyes at her. "Katniss, haven't you heard me say before that you have no idea the effect you can have on people. I am no exception." I admit. It's my turn to blush. Katniss climbs into my lap and straddles me. Oh god, she's going to be the death of me. "So can I see it?" She asks. "See what? My penis? You should have looked when you washed me up during the games. I'm a mess now. And you're turning me on again. I'm gonna have to throw these underpants out. Believe me." I laugh and then I put my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. _

_Katniss grinds into me and then crashes her lips to mine. I can't get enough of her. Of course I"m instantly hard. "I feel you" she pants into my mouth. "That's all for me? Because you're this close to me?" She asks. She just will never know the scope of my feelings for her. "Yes Katniss. You don't know what you do to me." I barely get out in between our kisses. Katniss puts her hand over my crotch and rubs. I'm on fire. We are both totally getting swept away again. _

_Katniss lifts up a bit and pulls down my pajama pants and underwear. I'm exposed to her now. She looks down and stares at me a moment. I think she's in shock. Then she does the unexpected. She runs her fingertip over my slit and carries the dab of cum to her mouth. I groan when she does it. _

_I just want to make love to her, I just want to make love to her, I just want to make love to her. _

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. _

_Then she looks up at me to meet my eyes. "I want to make you feel good Peeta but I really don't know what to do. Can you please show me?" She asks and my heart skips a beat. "Are you sure?" I ask her. She nods and kisses me. I bring her hand down to my cock and inhale when I place her tiny hand around it. I stroke it up and down and she picks up the movement. She alternates between one hand and two. It feels amazing! She's totally turning me on and working me. It's easier for her to sit beside me and do this so she does and then she puts her tongue in my ear. I am losing control. She's a natural. I feel myself getting closer and closer. I'm about to come. Then my ear tunes in and I hear it at the same time Katniss does. _

_The doorknob turning. _

_Katniss jumps into my lap straddling me to block the view from our intruder and crashes her lips to mine to stifle my groan. I come all over her. _

_Haymitch stumbles into the house, sees us and strolls toward the kitchen. "Carry on lovebirds. I'm just looking for the back up stash. Train is late with the weather." He mumbles._

_Katniss is beet red and she covers her mouth with her hand. I close my eyes. I need a deadbolt on this door. "I think I fucking hate him. I do. I fucking hate him right now." I say softly. _

"_You don't hate me. You're full of piss, vinegar and a few other things. You'll get over it. Thank you for the bottles. Have fun and don't knock her up." He closes the door behind him. _

_Katniss and I stare at each other. We're speechless. We've gone way too far today and if Katniss had pulled her pants off, I would have been all over her. "Katniss, I, um, Haymitch is right. I don't have any kind of protection for us. I, um.." I stutter and Katniss puts her hand over my mouth. _

"_Peeta, stop. My prep team gave me a shot. It's good for a year. They told me that I could get another one every year when we go back to mentor. Relax. If we had gone that far, I would have told you. We're fine." She informs me. She begins to get off of me and I freeze. I came all over her. "Katniss, I am so sorry. I made a mess when he was coming in the door. I can't apologize enough. Please don't think poorly of me. I'm so embarrassed." I say. Katniss pulls my chin to face her. "Peeta, I have never felt the way that I have today in my life. And I felt and did all of those things with you. It was a real turn on that we could make each other have those feelings. You make me feel so beautiful."_

_We are never going to make it to our showers and into town at this rate. I kiss her. Hungrily. I feel myself getting all worked up again. I break the kiss. It's now or never. I nod and Katniss gets up. Oh boy, we're disgusting. We both laugh and make our way to the bathroom. I motion for Katniss to go first and then I grab my robe from the hook and head back into my bedroom. Katniss takes off my clothes and hands them to me through a small opening in the door. Katniss Everdeen is naked on the other side of this door. Damn me._

_I strip out of my clothing and put it all in the hamper. What a mess. I lay down on the bed and wait for Katniss to finish up. When the door opens, she comes out in a towel. I want to be that towel right now. This very moment. I am so bad. "All done?" I ask her. She nods. "Thank you Peeta." She says. "For what? I didn't do anything." I reply. She grins at me. "Oh, but you really did." She says. Then she shoves me into the bathroom and I'm left to wonder what it is I've done. _

_It takes us about thirty minutes to dress and be ready for our walk into town. When I get out of the bathroom, Katniss is wearing one of my sweaters. It's simple, just a tan color, with her black pants and boots. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail instead of her braid. She looks sexy as hell and I have to admit that I love it when she wears my clothes. I approach her and run my hand through her hair. "Why the sweater? You cold?" I ask and put my arms strategically around her body to give her a hug. She threads her arms around my neck and runs her hands through the blonde hair at the base of my neck and replies, "No, it just smells like you. I love that smell." I have on a similar blue sweater and some tan pants and brown boots. _

_I laugh. "It does? What do I smell like?" I tease her. She grins."Oh, you smell like a few different things. You smell like cinnamon, and sugar. Sometimes chocolate. The rest of the time you smell like musk. Like your after shave or soap. You smell like a man. I love it." _

"_So let me get this straight. You want my smell on your body?" I ask. A million dirty thoughts run through my mind. Katniss can read me though. "Get your head out of the gutter Peeta. Let's go! I'll race you!" She sprints out of the room and down the steps. I'm hot on her heels. We get a few houses down when I catch her and swing her around in my arms. We just hug each other and laugh for a few minutes. Then I kiss her and take her hand in mine as we walk towards town. _

_We're only walking for a few minutes when I strike up some conversation. "So talk to me Katniss. You're so quiet. What's on your mind?" I inquire. She smiles. "Oh, lots of stuff Peeta. I'm thinking about the games, and us and the Victory Tour coming up. I'm thinking about all the stuff we did today and how I feel about it. About you. It's a lot to take in." She says. _

_I pull her into my arms and meet her eyes. Even though they're gray, they sparkle in the sunlight. "How you feel about me huh?" I tease her. "How do you feel about me?" I start tickling her. She squirms and tries to get free of me, and nearly does, but then I secure my hold on her again. We dance around the subject straight into town. When we get there, I visit the grocery for a few vegetables. Then I pick up a cut of lamb for tonight's lamb stew. We're going to attempt to recreate our favorite dish from the Capitol. _

_We already have a loaf of bread because I was ahead of the storm. Maybe a bottle of wine? "Katniss, how about a bottle of wine for dinner? Do you know anyone we can get that from?" I ask her. "Actually I do Peeta. His name is Ripper. He's in the Hob. Have you ever gone in there?" She asks me. _

_I clear my throat. The Hob sounded like a place that I didn't want Katniss to be in. I'd only heard stories about it. "No, I haven't. Is it safe?" I respond. Katniss sighs. "It's safe so long as we don't get caught." _

_Katniss takes my hand in hers and leads me through a maze of an alley to what I thought was an abandoned building. She slips us through a side door and after walking down a dim hallway we come to a humungous room where I assume most of the trades from District Twelve take place. She leads me to a booth that looks like a makeshift kitchen. There's a counter with some stools and you can see a pot of something brewing over a chimney fire. Katniss greets the older woman and introduces her to me as Greasy Sae. After I shake her hand, I hear her tell Katniss as quietly as possible. "Well dear, he's even more attractive in person. Lucky girl ya are." I pretend that I'm thoroughly interested in looking around but I'm really zoned in on their conversation. _

_Katniss comes up behind me. "Why don't we leave our things here and walk around. Sae would you mind keeping an eye on them for us?" Katniss asks her. Sae smiles, nods yes and shoos us off. Katniss and I walk side by side, with our arms around each other. I feel like a million bucks. She's not shy or withdrawn. She seems full of life. I feel full of life myself. We stop by each booth and admire their wares. When we get to Ripper, he has exactly what we're looking for. I pay him several coins for the bottle of wine and then we begin making our way back to Sae. _

_When we get there, a familiar face awaits us. Gale is seated at the counter eating a bowl of mystery stew. Katniss gathers our bags, attempting to avoid the confrontation but Gale isn't having any of that. _

_Katniss reaches my side and puts her arm around my waist. Gale and I never break eye contact. "Come on Peeta, lets go." She says and tries to pull me in her direction._

_Gale gets off the stool. "Oh, what's the matter Catnip? Don't want me talking to Peeta now do you? Why? I'm not gonna start any trouble. See, I'm behaving." Gale taunts. I hand Katniss the bags. I need my hands free. I feel the fight coming on. Just like in my wrestling matches at school. _

"_Do you have a problem with me Gale? Katniss speaks very highly of you. I'd hate to think of us as less than gentlemen." I say. Gale scoffs at me. "Gentleman? You're no gentleman Mellark. You go into the Hunger Games and prey on a vulnerable girl. Then you actually win, with her no less, and then proceed to make her a whore before her entire District. Our Victor, a whore at the hands of our other Victor!" He yells. _

_My patience has grown thin. "First of all Gale, Katniss hasn't done ANYTHING to warrant being thought of in such a vile manner. Second, it is none of your business or anyone elses in regard to our relationship. I appreciate you looking out for Katniss's welfare and good name, but I've got it from here." I declare. _

"_You think you're so smart Peeta. You think you won because you love her. Because you somehow made it to the end with her. You spilled your guts like a rotting fish on the stage of the Capitol and all of those phonies ate it up! I can't believe your pathetic feelings saved you during the games!" He's furious. "She should have been with me! I'm the one that took care of her. Not you.! He rants. _

_I shake my head. "You just don't get it do you Gale? You're fucking clueless. Yes, I divulged my feelings for Katniss. I wanted her to know how I felt before I died. I also wanted to help her get sponsors and Haymitch wanted me to confess all before the cameras to accomplish that. But that is not the reason that I won the games. I was prepared to die for her, to be without her. I was going to eat those berries. My feelings didn't save me and crown me Victor. **It was Katniss's feelings for me that did.** She could not leave me behind, go on without me. She might have been making some of that shit up along the way, but deep down, parts of it were true. You cannot go through something like the Hunger Games and not form a bond. A bond we had already established even before the games Gale."_

_That's enough to send him over the edge. That there's something he doesn't know. _

_That she really has feelings for me. _

_That it wasn't all a lie. _

_Gale's fist connects to my jaw and I stumble backwards. He races for me and we topple over a table. He has me pinned for a minute and gets in a couple of good blows before my adrenaline kicks in and I manage to flip him over. We both get to our feet. I feel the blood running down my face from my left eye. Gale takes a swing and he leaves himself wide open. My fist connects with his jaw and I think, no, I know, that my strength startles him. I hit him again in the same area and he stumbles backwards. _

_Katniss is screaming for us to stop. Everyone is staring at us. Gale takes a swing again and hits me in the chest. I hit him a couple of more times in his face. When he swings at me again and misses, I give him two to his gut and he drops to his knees. He looks up at me as I'm trying to catch my breath, waiting for him to concede. "This isn't over Peeta." He says. "Yes it is Gale." and I clock him right in his face. Gale falls backwards passed out cold. _

_Katniss rushes to me and has her hands on my face assessing the damage. I wince. I hear a lone person clapping. We turn around and find Haymitch standing there. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. Haymitch smiles. "I was on the hunt for some more booze. I'm glad I didn't miss the show. You look like shit boy. Katniss, why don't you take our Peeta home and fix him up. I'll clean up things down here. We wouldn't want word to get out about this. Hear, take my hankie, no need to return it." He says. We both nod in agreement, grab our bags and head towards my house. _

_We don't talk the whole way. Katniss is more concerned about my eye than anything. She thinks it will need a couple of stitches. She brings me straight to her house and only Primrose is home. Mrs. Everdeen has gone to assist in a birth and Prim had just gotten home from there to rest up and eat. When we stumble in the door, Prim is on her feet instantly. "Katniss! Peeta! What happened?" She yells. "Gale." Is all Katniss says. I smile. "Expect a visit from him soon. I got him pretty good. He's out cold now." I say. _

"_You beat Gale in a fight? Boy Peeta you must be really strong." Prim says and Katniss flashes her a glare. They both begin washing up the cuts and Prim takes out her kit to stitch my eye. As painful as it is, it only requires three stitches. Katniss puts ointment on my now drying cuts and our eyes connect and she gives me a smile. She is so beautiful. I just can't ever get enough of her. We thank Prim and then clear out to my house. It will only be a matter of time before Gale shows up. _

"_How are you feeling Peeta?" Katniss asks. "Sore as hell. My god he's strong. Holy shit. I'm gonna be black and blue until the Victory Tour." She laughs at my comment. "Don't over exaggerate there Mr. Mellark. I think he's in worse shape. He might be black and blue until the Quarter Quell. I think he'll be needing a stitch or two himself. You know what I think might help you? A bath. You should soak your muscles for a while. You're gonna be feeling it later." She says._

_I perk right up. "A bath? You getting in with me?" I ask her, all excited now. She grins at me. " You're all beat up and you're still thinking about sex! Come on, up the stairs with you. You need a bath." She pushes me forward up the stairs and into the bathroom. _

_I kick off my shoes and she starts to run the water in the tub. I pull off my sweater and unbutton my pants. I remove my socks and now I'm standing in front of Katniss in my underwear. She's looking at me curiously. I put my fingers in the waistband of my underpants to remove them and Katniss tries to escape out of the bathroom. I grab her wrist. "Nope. I know you're curious and you should have seen me a long time ago when you washed me. Stop being afraid and embarrassed. I don't care if you see me. Remember?" Katniss nods and I slide my underpants off in front of her. _

_She doesn't look scared. She looks in awe. Like she couldn't picture what I would look like, even after this mornings events. I don't want her to feel even more awkward so I simply climb into the tub and sink down into the water. Katniss kneels down next to the tub and leans over to give me a kiss. "You're beautiful Peeta." She says. We stay like that for a few minutes, rubbing noses and giving small kisses. Then she says, "I'm going to go start the stew. Take your time in here. Feel better." She gives me a kiss and is out the door before I can respond. _

_I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. When I open them again, Katniss is sitting on the ledge. "Hey sleepy head. You need to get out of this tub. You fell asleep and the water isn't very warm anymore. I started a fire downstairs for us." I look down and I have a hard on. "Katniss, why do I have a hard on? Was it like that when you came in?" Katniss blushes. "No, it wasn't." I raise my eyebrows at her. She caves. "Okay, fine! I spent some time staring at you and then I touched you...a little." She confesses. _

"_No fair Katniss. Two can play that game. Now you have to take your clothes off and get in this tub because I'm going to touch you now. Cheater pants." Katniss looks shocked. I drain some of the water out while she's processing and turn it on hot all the way to refill. My eyes never leave hers. "I think the stew might burn." She says breathlessly. "Then let it burn Miss Everdeen." I say. _

_Katniss kicks off her shoes, removes her socks and then undoes the buckle on her pants and slides them off. I've never seen her legs before. They're absolutely perfect. Then she removes my sweater and her camisole is underneath it. She takes off the camisole and is standing in front of me in her bra and panties. My cock just got ten times harder. Katniss removes her bra and my breath hitches in my throat. I've never seen a girl naked before, much less the one I want most in the world. Then she removes her panties and stands before me. _

_What have I done? Demanding her to get in this tub. How am I ever going to control myself with this exquisite beauty under my hands, in my arms. If I had more experience, I might have been able to control my urges with her but I still severely doubt it. All I can think about is her. Katniss steps into the tub and I turn off the water. I part my legs for her as she sits down, legs crossed in front of me. The tub is huge but at the same time, it's only so big with all the limbs in it. I unwrap her legs, widen them and pull her closer to me. Keeping a few inches between our parts, I position her legs one on each side of mine. _

_I pull her into a kiss. We spend what feels like forever, kissing in the bathtub and yet it's still not long enough. When I move my hands to touch her breasts, she gasps. I move my lips down and eventually I pull her nipple into my mouth. Katniss moans out loud as I suck on it and tease it with my tongue. I alternate between her two breasts and then fondle the other with my hand when I'm not kissing it. I move my right hand down lower until it rests outside of her opening and then I rub it. _

_Katniss keeps moaning out loud. Saying my name. It's very empowering, hearing her say it that way. I slip in a finger and she bucks at the entry. I take my time and slip one finger in, then two, alternating. Sucking on her breasts. Then I start to get aggressive with her. Thrusting my fingers in, taking turns curling them, she is alive under my hands. She's panting and calling out my name. The whole things is wildly erotic for the two of us. I feel myself building towards my climax and I know she's close to hers. I feel her tighten around me and then she comes. My heart is in my throat as I climax with her. We're both moaning and grunting. _

_When we're done, we just look at each other. Katniss crashes her lips to mine. I love this girl more than anything in the whole world. I just want to be with her. To protect her, to never let her go. I don't want to live on this earth without her. We kiss until our lips are raw and chaffed. Breathing heavily, we part and we get out of the now luke warm tub. We dry off and walk into the bedroom to dress. I give Katniss another set of my pajamas. We both dress into them and then I pull her into my arms. "I love the way you look in my pajamas Katniss. In any of my clothes. Feel free to wear them any time." I give her a kiss and she beams with a bright smile. _

_We walk down the stairs to find Haymitch seated at the table eating a bowl of lamb stew. He sees us and claps again. "Another wonderful performance from the star crossed lovers of District Twelve. If we could bottle that up and sell it, we'd be ten times richer than we already are." He says as he eats another bit. Katniss is beet red. "What are you doing here Haymitch?" I ask him. He looks at me innocently. "I'm eating. But seriously, I came to see if the rumblings were true. It seems you've both taken a liking to each other, finally." I nod. _

"_Well, this was great stew Katniss. Superb job sweetheart." He belches and gives her a hug. She squirms out of his embrace. "Like I said boy, don't knock her up. We wouldn't want the Capitol to take even more interest in the two of you." He says. I interrupt him. "Haymitch, it's not like that between us. We...haven't...done...that." I say. Haymitch laughs. "Well jesus, we really do need to bottle this thing and sell it! Holy shit! Outstanding job Peeta!" He slaps my shoulder and I just want him to leave. I put my head on the table. _

_Katniss walks over to the stove and tends the stew. "I'll just be going now. You kids have a nice time. Thanks for the grub." He gets up and heads out the door. I walk over to her and pull her into my arms. "Don't let what he said bother you. It's none of his business anyway." I say as I nuzzle her ear. Katniss looks up at me. "It's true though Peeta. Something he said. I feel like I need to try to say it, admit it to you." She says and lowers her eyes. I'm almost nervous. "What is it Katniss?" I say as I hold her cheek with my hand. _

_Katniss stutters. "I know how you feel about me. All of Panem knows. But I want you to know that...that... I'm crazy about you." _

_My heart leaps and bounds once again in my chest. _

_I crash my lips onto hers and feel her melt into me. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks again for all the love. I get so many reviews and PM's that it's hard for me to keep responding. Please don't think that I'm not appreciative- I totally am! Sorry it's been a while, I've had some very sad personal problems as well as writers block. Hope you enjoy the chapter! _**REVIEW!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 8**

Time Recap: Arrived back in D12 about 2 weeks after Games. They've been home 4 weeks.

**This chapter takes place 4 weeks ahead. **

**For my purposes, I figure Reaping Day is around July 1st every year. Games ended August 1st. **

We're around mid October now. So it's about 14 weeks to the Victory Tour (February 1st).

This gives you a basic time line for weather/seasonal until they travel.

_Peeta POV_

_It's 2pm. She should be back soon, I think pathetically to myself. I'll just lay here and wait for her. Yes, that's a good idea. I mean, what else is there for me to do? I've baked bread and cookies. I've painted and sketched. I cleaned my house. I picked weeds in the yard. I mowed Haymitch's lawn. I'll clean his pigsty of a house tomorrow so I have something more to do. At this rate I would start up a cleaning business if I thought anyone had money to pay a Victor to do all of these things for them!_

_As it is, I bake bread for our three lone households in the Victor's Village. Then I bake several loaves for Greasy Sae to serve with her stew dishes. It gives me something to do but Sae always argues with Katniss about it. We reluctantly agreed that Katniss and I would either venture into the Hob to eat or Katniss would bring home some stew a couple of nights a week as a form of payment. The truth is, I'm loaded and don't need her money. I'm just bored out of my skull. I would even bake cookies for her to sell but I know that it would hurt the Bakery. As upset as I am with my family, I still don't want to see them suffer. _

_The gossip around town has been pretty bad. My fight with Gale also didn't help matters and Katniss and I really haven't done anything to defuse the rumors either. Katniss is always with me, for the most part. She does her hunting, I bake, then we're together. She spends as many nights at my house as her mother will allow. Sometimes she ignores her mother and just does what she wants. I try to stay on Mrs. Everdeen's good side at all times. I know that Katniss is growing up and that her relationship with her mother is volatile, but I still hope to marry Katniss one day and I want a pleasant relationship with my in-laws. _

_I begin to pace waiting for Katniss. I'm always anxious for her to get back. _

_About ten minutes later she comes through the door and I surprise her by backing her up into the closed door and kissing her deeply. "I missed you", I moan into her neck as I trail kisses to her collarbone. "I missed you too Peeta", she whispers as she runs her hands up and down my back and then rests her hands in my hair. We get lost in each other for a few moments before we part and begin to catch our breath. "Peeta", Katniss whispers. "I have to go to the Hob. I have game in my bag that will spoil. I came back here for you so that we could go together. Is that okay?" She asks. _

_It's probably best that we stopped and that Katniss brought us back down to Earth. We haven't officially consummated our relationship yet. I like to think of myself as a gentleman. That I would turn Katniss down if she took it that far. I know that my cock would have no part of that logic. I've been dreaming of this girl for what seems like a lifetime, it practically is. I could never refuse her anything. Not even if it meant making every single rumor true. _

_I love that we're dating. I love that we spend quality time together. I love that we share meals together, watch television together. I love that we talk to each other and hold each other during the night. I love Katniss and I hope and pray that she loves me. _

"_Yes" I reply. "Yes, it's okay. Let's get ourselves over to the Hob so you can trade." We tidy ourselves up and off we go, hand in hand to the center of town. People stare at us the whole way in. We're affectionate on our walks. We sometimes even boost up the PDA and secretly laugh to ourselves. We make our way to the Hob and step inside the warehouse. Sae is at her stall and we approach her for the trade. We are greeted by Sae's warmth and two bowls of stew. It looks like beef but one can never be too sure. Nothing Sae has fed me has killed me so far so I'm sure I'll live from whatever meal this is of. _

_I finish my stew while Katniss and Sae strike up a conversation. "Excuse me ladies. I'm just going to go have a look around." I kiss Katniss. "I'll be right back", I say and then plant another kiss behind her ear. She blushes and I kiss her hand before moving away to another stall. I feel like I want to get Katniss a small gift. Some little memento or token of my affection. I browse around thinking of what would be good for her outside of a brand new set of bows and arrows. _

_I make my way to a stall and find small trinkets and jewelry. I've never seen Katniss with any real jewelry on but then again, she grew up in the Seam and it wasn't very important. I'm about to pass by a stall when something catches the elusive sunlight and stands out in my eye. There's a ring, consisting of gold, with a dandelion engraved into the side of it. I've never seen anything like it in my life. I flash back to the conversation that Katniss and I had had about the night I gave her the bread. Then the following morning while we were at school, she saw a dandelion, picked it and knew that there was hope for her and her family to survive. My bread had given her hope. This unique ring has now given me hope. It's a rare find and I need to get it. _

_I purchase the ring and begin to make my way back to Katniss. She's finished now and just waiting for me while conversing with Sae about tomorrows possible meat. We bid Sae goodbye and then head out of the building. Once on the street, Katniss pulls me into her arms and springs it on me. "Peeta, I have two more squirrels and I'd like to give them to your father. Can we?" She asks. I sigh and nod. I take her hand into mine and we walk over to the rear entrance to the bakery and knock. _

_I haven't spoken to my family since the night my mother hit Katniss. I've seen them in passing and waved but we've all been too petrified to cross Mother. My father comes to the door and he immediately embraces me and picks me up into a bear hug. I can't help but hug him back. I miss him so much. He speaks first. "Oh Peeta! It's so good to see you son! Damn, the boys aren't around but they miss you too. They'll be disappointed they didn't see you." He exclaims. _

_I'm elated at the news. Dad then addresses Katniss. He gives her a kiss on her cheek and then a light hug. "Hello there Katniss. How are you honey?" He asks her. Katniss smiles and then takes out the two squirrels to present to him. "These are for you Mr. Mellark. We just wanted to come over and say hello." My father smiles. "Why thank you, the two of you. I wish it hadn't been so long. It's been strained around here since the last time. I apologize." My father puts his hand to my cheek and gives it a small love tap. Before my mother sees him, we bid him goodbye as well and then begin to walk around the building. She must see the squirrels immediately upon his return to the bakery. _

"_I don't want that Seam slut anywhere near this store! And I don't want that no good piece of shit son of ours anywhere near here either! He chose that filthy whore over this family and is living in sin with her now! How dare he embarrass this family's good name by keeping company with that dirty Seam rat?" She bellowed on and on for the entire town to hear. Katniss is inconsolable. _

_When we arrive back at my house, I find myself at a loss. She is hysterical. She keeps muttering about how she doesn't deserve me and that I can do so much better than her. I lead her upstairs and resolve to make her feel better. Any way that I possibly can. _

_I back Katniss up to the bed and begin to simply take her jacket off and then her boots. She's shivering now so I start a fire in my bedroom fireplace and then try to warm her hands between mine while it gets going. Katniss takes hold of her emotions and controls her breathing now. She finally gets the idea about how I'm trying to cheer her up. I remove all of her clothing piece by piece and then back her up onto the bed. When she's exactly where I want her, I start at her ear and trail my kisses all the way down to her vagina. There's not an inch on her body that I haven't kissed. When I reach her clit and run my tongue over it, she moans my name. _

_I smile and then devour her... _

_**A/N: I know it's short but I'm getting over a horrible writers block. Show me some love to boost my ego! "Now" will be updated tomorrow. I promise!**_

_**Oh, I am planning on doing a total AU story about Katniss and Peeta. I'm collecting all thoughts/ideas and requests. I want to really explore the AU territory so be sure to PM me ASAP!**_

_**-Jen :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** Thank you for all the love and support. Sorry it's been a bit. Trying to tie this story up as well as my other story, "Now". I'm taking suggestions for AU stories. Between mine and the few that I've gotten, I'm working on outlines. In the future, I will be working on only one story at a time.

**As always, please review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 9**

_Peeta POV_

_The past month has gone by so quickly. Katniss and I have been doing well enough with each other. Sometimes I think that she's holding back in our conversations, still leery about opening up to me but I take whatever she is willing to give. _

_Our days are pretty uneventful. I bake or paint, she hunts. Haymitch drinks. Her mother and Prim heal others. Even Buttercup has his own small routine of begging. There's not much excitement for us. Ever since my mother went ape shit about Katniss, we both have avoided the bakery. My father has made no attempt to reach out to me and neither have my brothers. I am really at a loss for words to explain their fucked up behavior. Even if they are afraid of my mother's wrath. _

_Katniss and I have not made love yet and there are many reasons for that. I know that I'm in love with her. I'm stupid and I always let my heart rule where matters concern her. Katniss on the other hand, has kept her emotions in check since revealing that she was crazy about me. Hearing those words come out of her mouth, intended or not, tossed my world upside down. _

_The problem is that I still feel like I'm in the Hunger Games this time. Only surviving is not the prize, winning Katniss's love is. If I had to guess, I would say that she semi- trusts me. That's an improvement from thinking that my love for her was strategic. I want Katniss to want to be with me, to miss me. Although she's with me from dusk to dawn now, I want more. _

_I want to be whatever she needs but at the same time, I don't want to be used because of her neediness. I know that we both have nightmares and sleeping in the same bed provides human comfort, helps relieve those terrors. But that's still not normal. There is nothing normal about us. We're two hormonal sixteen years old killers sleeping in the same bed, unmarried. It should be frowned upon and I'm sure the town folk are just chugging up the rumor mill with what's going on between us in Victors Village. _

_I'm tired of feeling like an abnormality. I want to feel my age again. I know that I'm rich now. I know that I can bake all day and give it all away. I know that I can do these things. The problem is that I want to spend my days, not just my nights, with Katniss. I'm lonely without her. _

_There isn't much to do here in District 12. How am I going to function for the remainder of my life like this? I used to tell myself that if I had Katniss, it would be enough. Will it be? I know that she doesn't want to get married or have children. Could I really go my entire life without children for her? I probably could. In fact I know that I would. But marriage? I want to marry her. I don't want to take that last step of intimacy without having a legal tie to her. It's not right and it's disrespectful to a woman. Even if the woman says it's just fine. _

_I keep having all of these random thoughts roll through my head throughout the day when I'm void of Katniss' company. Eventually I start thinking again about my days and how to fill them. It's only then that I contemplate going back to school. I know that I don't have to, being a Victor and all, but school might bring me some sense of teenage normalcy. I know that it would take time to readjust. I might never be accepted again. I was a popular guy and well liked. I wouldn't take it all for granted again. School was the easiest that it would ever be. _

_I don't work at the bakery anymore. Maybe I could teach or make lunches at the school? I need to find something to do. Yes, I think I'm going to try going back to school. If it works, then it will fill up the next two years of my time. If it doesn't, then I can just stay home. Nobody is going to come knocking on a Victors door to go to school. I have nothing going on at the moment so I don my jacket and make my way to the school to speak to Principle Daniels. It couldn't hurt. _

_Two hours later, I am back in my house and am now enrolled at school. Principle Daniels understood where I was coming from and agreed to let me at least try to reengage with my fellow peers. The hardest part now is going to be telling Katniss. I know she spends her entire day elsewhere and could care less about school, but I still have to tell her. _

_I start making a stew with the leftover game from yesterday's hunting and add a few vegetables that we have left. Having money has afforded me the opportunity to buy produce from the Grocer instead of having a garden. It's getting colder now anyway so a garden is going to have to wait anyway. I'm just about done with dinner and am setting the table when Katniss makes her way through the door. _

_She takes off her hunting jacket and her boots and joins me in the kitchen. I'm stirring the stew on the stove when she places her arms around my midsection and gives me a squeeze. "Hey you." She greets me. "Hey yourself." I respond back. "How was hunting today?" I inquire. Katniss smiles and opens her hands like she caught nothing. "Only a few rabbits. I gave two to Sae and the other to my mother. She's having Haymitch over for dinner too. I skinned it for her, that's why I'm late." I smile and then reach around to envelope her in a hug. "You're not late. I'd wait all night for you." I say into her dark hair. _

_I take in the scent of her escapades in the woods and tuck a strand behind her ear. I may as well get my announcement over with and gauge her reaction. We sit down and start eating our food. Katniss keeps looking at me and then finally she says, "Out with it Peeta. I can hear the wheels turning in your head!" She laughs and then I grab her hand and hold it in my own. I take a deep breath and hope for the best. I'm actually hoping that she'll go back to school with me but I have a better chance of lightning striking me twice in the same spot. _

_I sigh. "Well, I've really been thinking Katniss and the truth is, after you leave me in the morning to start your day, I have no idea what to do with myself. I'm not welcome at the bakery because of my mother. I bake and give it away. I paint when inspired. I read, I watch television. But the truth is, I'm bored and I'm lonely. I was always the guy that had lots of friends. Now I know that I can't spend every waking minute with you so I've been trying to think of constructive things to do in the meantime."_

_I continue. "I've got all this money but I don't know what to do for a trade. If I opened a bakery, I know that I would put my family out of business. There's no need for art here. Even with our winnings and the extra riches for the District, it only slightly takes the load off of families. I've gone so far as to consider being a teacher at the school or opening up some kind of shop. The truth is, I don't know what I want to do for the rest of my life. And being that I'm so lonely during the day, I figured that I would go back to school in the meantime. I enrolled today. I start tomorrow."_

_Katniss continues to hold my hand in hers and she looks like she's carefully processing everything that I've said before she speaks. "Are you sure you want to do that Peeta? I mean, we've been home for a while and hardly anyone has bothered with us. Won't you feel out of place, still?" She asks. _

_I nod. "Probably, at least for a little bit. But I mean, it can't be worse than sitting here watching paint dry. You get antsy when you're in the house a couple of days. It's the same for me. Even if it doesn't go well in the beginning, I'll have you to comfort me at night. I figure that I started school, I may as well finish. And besides, no matter what shop I eventually open, I'll need customers. They're not going to spend their money in my store if they feel uncomfortable around me. I have to show them that despite the Hunger Games, I'm still me. I did what I had to do to survive and be with the girl I love. Any guy in my position would have done the exact same thing. _

_Katniss takes a very deep breath and keeps looking into my eyes and then down at the table. "You know you suck Peeta. You really suck. Ugh!" She says and taps her hand on the table. I can hear her knee jerking under it too. I smile. "You're taking this way better than I thought you would. Thank you."_

_Katniss stops fidgeting. "You know why you suck Peeta? Because I like not going to school but I'm going to go with you. You're not doing this without me. We have to stick together. And besides, what the hell am I gonna do in the house when it rains or snows? I don't paint or read or watch television! I screw around with you all day, literally. So I may as well go to school with you so we're on the same schedule. Damn it you suck." Katniss laughs and gets up to put her plate in the sink. _

_I laugh and I'm sure I have the dumbest grin on my face. "You would really go back to school just to be my wing man? That's probably one of the sweetest things you've ever done for me." I tell her. Katniss rolls her eyes. "Peeta, I saved you in the Hunger Games. I kill the little squirrels you love so much so you can eat them. I get you off every night. School is a walk in the park, trust me." I blush at the way she just summed it up. I'm flattered that she would even consider going with me. I sigh._

"_Well Miss Everdeen, I think I'll be heading up to bed now. Big, big day at school tomorrow. You coming?" I ask and extend my hand. _

_Katniss winks at me and puts her hand in mine. "You bet your ass I'm coming." _

_Needless to say, come she does. _

_When we get to the school in the morning, we hesitate before stepping onto the actual grounds. Katniss and I are holding hands and Prim is holding Katniss's other hand. Prim leans up to give us each a kiss and a hug and then dashes off to join her friends. Katniss and I exchange a nervous glance before simultaneously taking a step towards the building. It doesn't take long before students start to notice us. As if on cue, Delly and Madge eventually discover that we are there and they walk over to us. _

"_Hey Peeta, Katniss. Glad to see you both back at school!" She says with too much enthusiasm. Madge smiles at Katniss. "I'm glad you're back Katniss. It's been lonely at lunch without you." Katniss smiles and I feel some peace in knowing that we are not alone. Everyone knows who we were before the games. Everyone saw who we had to become to survive the games. Everyone knows that we've hidden away and not answered any questions since we've returned from the games. _

_Katniss and I walk into the building with Delly and Madge in tow towards Principle Daniels office. When we open the door, he damn near passes out at the site of Katniss. She always hated school. "One more to enroll sir. Same schedule as mine." I say. Principle Daniels draws up her schedule and when we exit the office Katniss puts her arms around my neck and pulls me into a kiss as the bell rings. _

"_Same schedule as you huh? What would you have done if he said no?" She inquires. I nuzzle her neck as privately as I can. " I would have marched out the doors. I'd rather spend all day AND night with you. Didn't I say that at the house? This is a double treat for me." Katniss rolls her eyes. "Look at you, Peeta Mellark, you get to have your cake and eat it too." _

_I smile wide at her and then kiss the corner of her mouth before whispering into her ear. _

"_It's not cake I want to eat." Katniss giggles and then smacks my arm playfully. "Come on. You're gonna make us late for our first class. I'll die for you but I draw the line at detention." She says. I take her hand and walk us down the hall to an infamous class for us, History. _

_The whispers and stares continue all morning. Katniss and I sit next to each other in every class and we pass notes half the time. We're not accomplishing anything with one another other than flirting relentlessly. It feels kind of nice though. Like we're real teenagers and not Victors. When lunch rolls around, Delly and Madge sit with us. We fall into a normal banter and they fill us in on all the things that we missed, such as, all the gossip. Katniss and I really aren't interested in it but we play along to fit in and smooth the transition. _

_After lunch, Katniss and I have gym. We get changed in the respective locker rooms and then join our opposite sex teams on each side of the gymnasium. The boys are warming up for bench pressing when I hear the scuffle begin. Some girl is ragging on Katniss about something. I start to excuse myself with the coach when Katniss punches her in the face. I don't wait for permission anymore and sprint over there, picking Katniss up in my arms, therefore preventing her from continuing the altercation. She's kicking and screaming, trying to reach the blonde merchant girl. _

_I carry her, legs in the air out the door and put her down next to the wall. I block her escape and then grab her face with my hand to make her look at me. "Katniss, focus. Look at me. What happened? What did she say to you?" I plead. _

_Katniss stops struggling and looks at me. "She called me a Seam slut Peeta. Said it was a sin that I live with you outside of marriage in a house all alone. That the only reason you want me is because I'm easy. She fucking called me a Seam slut Peeta! I won the fucking Hunger Games and that piece of shit merchant twat called ME a Seam slut! I want to put an arrow in her ass! I'm so pissed off! How could she say that to me Peeta? How? How?" _

_I exhale. I don't know what to say. Even if Katniss agreed to marry me and we were engaged, it still wouldn't erase the rumors. How we live is not normal, by any standards. I am so sick of this shit. I grab Katniss's hand and drag her back into the gym. I clear my throat, Katniss's hand in mine and yell out. "Excuse me! I have something to say!" That gets everyone's attention. _

_I look at Katniss and then back at the class. "First of all, today has not been easy for us, trying to transition back into our former routines. For those of you that were kind to us today, thank you. It seems there are some misconceptions about Katniss and I and I'm gonna clear them all up right now. _

_Number One: The Hunger Games is absolutely terrifying. You're hunted like a fucking animal in the woods. I was in love with Katniss going into the games and she didn't know it. Imagine standing on the reaping stage and knowing that you're going to die to save the girl you love. It was surreal. It was a fluke that we both made it and we all know that. _

_Number Two: When you get home, your whole life is upside down and you're not the same person as before. You've had to kill to survive and you have to live with the consequences of your actions. The nightmares are horrendous. We hardly sleep. It's because of the nightmares that Katniss and I live together. Not that it's any of your damn business, but we wake each other up when we thrash about and comfort each other. It's how we manage to get through our days and nights. _

_Number Three: Katniss and I are just like any respectable couple here in District 12. Yes, we live with each other because of our shared sleeping experiences, but we respect the boundaries and sanctity of marriage. There hasn't been, nor will there be, a crossing of that boundary until we have a toasting. If I ever hear anyone ever call Katniss a Seam slut again, I'm gonna break their fucking nose._

_Does anyone else have something they would like to say to Katniss or myself? Questions, comments? Speak now or forever hold your peace! No? Well then, thank you for your time." I conclude. _

_I look at Katniss, her mouth hanging open. "Get your stuff. We're out of here." _

_**A/N: Review and get a special bonus outtake!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **If you reviewed and didn't get the special outtake from the Chapter, PLEASE send me a PM to receive it. Some did not have reply links or your PM feature was disabled. I will not be posting the outtake on the story. You need to review Chapter Chapter 9 to get it.

-Yes this is OCC. I just realized that it's not in my description but it is for YES and READY. Sorry!

I like Peeta being a manly man and sticking up for himself and his woman. I think in the books he's shown as sensitive yet strong. No sissy Peeta in my stories unless I can help it!

**I am starting my WWII AU story tonight. I'm chomping at the bit. I will not post it, no begging, until I have like 5 chapters written. You're all gonna go crazy over the story so I need to be ahead. I have outlines for SIX more AU stories. Better author alert if you haven't already. LOL.

**Enjoy this chapter, we're coming to a close soon. Maybe a few more chapters left. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 10**

It's been five weeks since the incident in the gym and we haven't had any incidents since.

Yes, we went back. We had to. We had to show a united front and not let them get to us. We had nothing to be ashamed of. We're survivors. We can handle a shitty bunch of asshole teenagers who don't know shit about the world or what we went through other than seeing a glorified version of it on their television screens.

Delly and Madge remained by our sides from the first day. Gale was already out of school and in the mines. He and Katniss still haven't spoken. He's so royally pissed off that she's spending all of her time with me. My two buddies, Jace and Zack eventually leave our old group and join our new one but nobody else has defected. It's fine. It's times like this when you find out who your true friends are.

School has been great for me this time around, with the exception of first coming back. I feel almost normal again. My relationship with Katniss is out in the open and I get to be with her all day long. She moans a bit about not being able to hunt but that's out of her control now anyway. The first snow has already fallen and most of the animals are in the hibernation process.

We have every class together, my locker is next to hers and we hold hands while walking to and from classes. At first I was worried that we would smother each other but the experience has done the exact opposite; it's made us closer. When we're in class, we pass notes or Katniss stares out the window and daydreams while I jot down important facts to study. Everyone just assumes that we're a package deal and leaves us be.

When we get home, we have our routine. We do our homework, chores, and then make dinner. I prepare whatever I need to make bread for the following morning and bake that before school. Then we drop off the loaves on our way. Katniss will sometimes visit her mother and Prim in between an activity while I seek out Haymitch or invite him to join us for dinner. The Victory Tour is coming up soon and eventually we will have to stop procrastinating and talk about what's expected of us.

Katniss and I haven't come to terms about marriage yet. I want to propose but I'm terrified of scaring her away. Right now, we're both on the same page about not making love. She doesn't want to because of her fears and I don't want to, or at least I'm telling her I don't want to, because I want her to commit to me. When you've loved someone as long as I've adored her, sex can be risky. I already want her forever. Sex will only inflate my desire for her. Still, when the time is right, I'm going to ask her. I'll just have to keep asking her until she says yes.

I can't wait for it to get dark out. This is my favorite time of the day. The time of day when I take her hand into mine and lead her to our bedroom. Katniss and I try something slightly different every night to elicit pleasure from one another. Last night I ate her out on the kitchen table. I couldn't stop blushing when I cleaned it this morning. Haymitch has made more than enough comments about what he thinks he's hearing coming from our house. I stopped cracking the window open because he was really getting obnoxious about it.

My thoughts are interrupted when Katniss puts her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a steamy kiss. I pick her leg up to move our bodies closer together and I instantly get hard. It's getting harder and harder for me to keep myself in check and not ravage her. When I'm all lost in her I sometimes forget that marriage is a commitment, what I ultimately seek. Sometimes I can hear myself thinking "It's just a piece of paper, no big deal. Don't you want her? She's here with you, she's committed already."

Katniss grinds herself into my hips and I feel all coherent thought leaving my mind once again. We start pulling at each other clothes. I carry her up the stairs while her silky legs are entwined around my waist. When I stumble over to the bed and topple on top of her, we both let out giggles. The only items of clothing on right now are her underpants, mine are off already. I roll us over so that Katniss is straddling me. One delicate piece of clothing separating me from what I want.

I grind into her and she pants furiously. I can feel the tip of my cock going slightly farther than it ever has before in this position. I sit up and take my cock into my hand, rubbing it on the outside of her underpants. A small amount of pre-cum leaks out and Katniss moans when she feels it on her panties. I already know she can't get pregnant. The Capitol gave her a shot. The only thing I like about the Capitol right now if that they did that for her.

I want her. I want to push myself into her and feel her tight pussy all around me once and for all. I can't think straight. I need to ask her. I have to. If she says yes, these panties are history. Our breathing is out of control. "Katniss" I whisper as I pant into her mouth. I take her face into my cupped, chapped hands and run my thumbs over her lips and cheek. Katniss is lost in the moment. "Katniss" I whisper again. She focuses her stormy gray eyes clouded with lust onto my equally lustful blue orbs. "Yes, Peeta" She pants while grazing her tongue over my lips. I almost lose my nerve.

It's now or never. "I want you. I want you for the rest of my life. Marry me?" I ask huskily. Katniss looks at me and I swear her eyes are searching mine for any doubt. I don't have any and I don't see any in hers either. "Marry you? That's a big step Peeta." She says. I smile. "You're already married to me Katniss. You live with me, you spend your entire day with me, we worship each others bodies. We're living that life. I want you to be my wife, not my girlfriend. I know we're too young for the marriage license, but I want a toasting. I want you to say you want me too." I explain.

Katniss listens to everything that I just said and then pulls me into what must be the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. Her hands rest on either side of my face and then the words escape her gorgeous angelic mouth.

"I can't Peeta."

Then she gets up, runs down the stairs, fumbles with her clothes and the front door opens and slams shut.

A/N: More angst! REVIEW for another outtake. It came to me while I wrote this up. Took me 35 minutes to write this. Go Jen!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Folks, please go and check your settings to see if you have PM enabled. Lots of you are missing out on the bonus material because yours is OFF. If you DID NOT get the Outtakes for Chapter 9 & 10, then you need to check it. I also enabled my non acceptance of anonymous reviews because of this. I WANT to send you the Outtakes! FYI- Peeta is OCC so get ready!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

_Peeta POV_

_After a night of nearly no sleep, I wake up feeling like death warmed over. I drag myself out of bed, shower and dress. I don't know how I can even contemplate it but I'm going to school today. I can't sit here in this house all day and be alone with my thoughts. I'll go fucking mental._

_I'm still upset and in shock over the events of last night. First Katniss is practically riding me, I propose, and then she says she can't marry me and runs out of my house. My house. Up until last night I thought of it as our house. I was so mad last night that I went mad and threw shit everywhere. There's glass all over the place and it looks like I was robbed. _

_I don't have the energy or care to clean it up right now. I'll just deal with it when I get home. I sit down to eat my breakfast of bread and jam and the door opens. Haymitch walks in and then takes a step back outside to check the number on my door. Yes, you idiot, you're at the right fucking house. I roll my eyes and pick up my tea to finish it off. _

_Haymitch breaks the silence. "I just came from having breakfast with Lily. So ah, I heard there was a lot of commotion here last night boy." Haymitch looks around and raises an eyebrow at me. I look at him, and get up to bring my dish to the sink. "I don't know what you're talking about Haymitch. It was a quiet night here." He obviously gets my sarcasm because my house is torn up. _

_Haymitch smiles. "Think you wanna talk about it? I hear Katniss is really shaken. Cried all night." He says. I look at him and feel nothing about his statement. "Good, I'm glad. I'm so tired of all this fucking drama Haymitch. I don't care anymore." I sigh. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get to school." I walk past him, grab my book bag and head out the door. _

_I get to school and instantly, everyone is looking at me because I am sans Katniss. Delly makes her way over to me to greet me and does the obvious. "Morning Peeta. Where's Katniss?" She asks. I shrug my shoulders in response. "Hell if I know." I reply and walk inside the building without turning around. _

_When third period rolls around, I'm forced to endure History class. Normally I love History but this class is sentimental to me because prior to this year, it was the one class that I have always had with Katniss. I head over to my seat and as I approach, Jace looks at me and mouths "What's up?" I shake my head as if to say not now. About twenty minutes into the class, there's a soft knock at the door and Katniss pokes her head inside. _

"_Hello Mr. Evans, Can I please speak to Peeta?" She politely asks. Mr. Evan's looks at me and nods to go with her but I stay glued to my seat. "I'll talk to you later Katniss." I announce but she doesn't settle for my brush off. "I need to speak to you now Peeta." She says firmly. I ignore her and Mr. Evans and the entire class don't know what to do about the intrusion. _

"_Now Peeta." She says. Then I snap. "Now what Katniss? I'm not your fucking dog for you to order around. I'm in the middle of History class. Why don't you go home and torture a small animal. I'm busy here." The rage hits those gorgeous gray eyes and I swear they turn black. She turns towards Mr. Evans. " No offense Mr. Evans, but this class is hardly busy. Peeta! I need to speak to you." _

"_I DON'T want to talk right now. Leave me alone Katniss!" I bellow. Mr. Evans has had enough of this exchange. "Peeta, please excuse yourself to the hallway. I don't care if you speak to her but I need to continue on with the class." He says and hands me a hall pass as I reluctantly grab my book bag and head out the door all pissed off. I have no intention of speaking to her. I push past her and head down the hall. I have no idea where I'm going other than out of this building. Home is looking good right now. Today sucked anyway. _

"_Peeta please talk to me!" Katniss yells as I yank my arm from her grasp as she tries to catch me. She gets hysterical and starts crying now. "Peeta I'm sorry! Please let me explain! I'm so sorry that I hurt you!" She cries. I stop in my tracks and spin around to face her. I cannot control the rage and pain in my voice. "Hurt me? Hurt me Katniss? No, you killed me. I cannot keep doing this with you. You cannot use me whenever you see fit! I am a fucking human being! I have feelings! Feelings that I have suppressed and hid behind for eleven god damned years! And just when I finally have enough courage to admit them to you, you stomp all over them! I can't do it anymore Katniss. I can't!" I yell. _

_Katniss is beside herself and I would be lying if I said the sight didn't tear my heart apart even further. "Peeta, I'm so sorry. I was so afraid. I never wanted to fall in love because I didn't want to be heartbroken like my mother. I just always told myself that it would be better if I didn't. That love wasn't for me. I'm sorry about last night. I panicked. I should have told you everything that I'm telling you now but I just didn't realize all of this was going to happen." She tugs on my arm. _

_I don't even want to hear it. I turn and walk away. "Leave me alone Katniss." I say over my shoulder. People are starting to stare through the classroom doors and eavesdrop on our conversation. Not a soul ventures into the hallway for fear of disturbing our argument. I keep walking and then Katniss lets out a terrible wail. "Peeta, I love you." She says. I stop in my tracks but don't turn around. It's a lie. It's a ploy for her to get what she wants. She's playing along again. Doing what she thinks she should to survive. I'm smarter this time around. I'm not going to fall into her trap and be fooled. _

"_You're a shitty liar Katniss." I say and before I can take my first step, she pummels me from behind._

"_What was that for Katniss?" I put my hands up to block my face but she's slapping me all over. I spin her around and then clasp my arms around her from behind, trapping her flailing arms. The movement lifts her feet from the floor and she's kicking and screaming obscenities at me. This is madness, the two of us like this. I keep her in my arms in this position and head out to the courtyard. Everyone must think we're crazy. We certainly put on one hell of a show. _

_When I get outside, I let her go and she falls to the ground. "What is your problem Katniss?" I scream at her. She gets up and yells into my face. "You're my problem Peeta! You made me fall in love with you and now I'm going against every belief that I've ever clung onto, believed in, because all I can think about is you and being with you. When you asked me to marry you, you just put it out there in black and white and I shit a brick. I had to face it, for real this time. The answer I gave you was wrong, I know that now." She admits. I don't say anything. I don't know how I feel right now given everything that's happened. I'm dumfounded. _

"_Why Katniss? Why now and not last night?Tell me why you said you can't. Make me understand." I whisper. _

_Katniss wipes her eyes and then her nose. I hand her a handkerchief. "Because it took last night for me to realize that I can't live without you. I don't want to live one single day without you Peeta. I couldn't even make it one night." She says and burst into tears again. _

_I know she's sincere. I pull her into my arms and crash my lips to hers while backing her up into the tree behind us. _

_I hear the whole school start clapping and some kids are hooting and hollering at us to get a room. When we break the kiss and come up for air, I stare into her eyes. I take her tiny calloused hand into mine and place it over my heart. _

"_Katniss Everdeen, I love you more than life itself. I don't ever want to go one minute without you in my life. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?" I whisper. _

_Katniss smiles, kisses our entwined hands and whispers; "Yes."_

_I pick her up and kiss her which cues some more hooting from the school. When I put her down, I put my arm around her shoulder and she wraps her arm around my waist as we walk side by side to our house. _

"_Uh, Katniss, when we get home, just disregard the mess. Haymitch was drunk." I lie. _

_A/N: I just thought of a short outtake. Review and you get it! Gonna type it super fast now!. Jen _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: REREAD THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!Thanks for all the love! Remember to check your PM settings. Many of you have your PM disabled. **Yes, I'm talking about you js16, Elizabeth616, Morgan lovesfriends and notinyourlifetimehoney**. My emails are not getting through to you! You have something disabled on your messaging settings. PM me again when you fix it.

I have one more outtake for this story, chapter 12. After that I'm wrapping up. Review and I will PM you the outtake. Just discovered dirty words sometimes don't carry over to the PM. Use your imagination!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 12**

_Peeta POV_

_It's not until three weeks later during the Holidays that Katniss and I announce our engagement during our celebration festivities. We are sitting around the fire playing a game of charades with Lily, Prim and Haymitch when I work the word "marriage" into the charade I'm describing. Prim of course gets it correct with her guess. Prim starts giggling and then gets up to congratulate us with hugs and kisses. Lily gives us each a warm hug and then Haymitch gets up and pulls us both into his chest at the same time. "Finally, no more living in sin for the two of you!" He says. Katniss and I blush heavily before returning to our seats. _

_I made a french apple pie for dessert and we all devour our servings. While we're enjoying our tea, Lily broaches the subject of when we plan to make it official. Katniss answers for us. "As soon as we're eighteen and can do so of our own accord." Lily nods. "Would you get married sooner if you could? Is that something that you both want?" Lily asks. _

_Again, Katniss beats me to the punch. "I'd marry Peeta right now if I could." Katniss admits. Lily looks at me. "What about you Peeta?" She asks. "Same here." I state. Lily smiles and shares a chuckle with Haymitch. "Well, I can't do anything about tonight but I suppose tomorrow would do just fine anyhow." I look at her confused and then she sends Prim off to ready for bed. _

"_Peeta, your father and I signed the marriage license granting our permission for the two of you to marry before age eighteen, should you both choose too. We didn't want a piece of paper standing in the way of something so right. It's our gift to you both this season. Oh and Haymitch helped too. He kept your mother in line Peeta." We're shocked at her announcement. _

_I look over at Haymitch and he winks at me. Then Haymitch stands and bids us a good night. "Yeah, I gotta get home and finish off my bottle so I can rise early and get spiffed up tomorrow. It's gonna be a big, big day! God I hate that Effie wears off on me!" He says and we all laugh alongside of him. Katniss and I can't believe that we can actually marry tomorrow morning. We're both in awe and have silly smiles plastered on our faces. _

_After Haymitch leaves, I take all of the dessert dishes into the kitchen and begin to wash them off and sit to dry. When I'm done, I dry my chapped hands and then head into the living room to search for Katniss. I find her waiting for me, jacket on, with a huge box in her hands. My curiosity is peaked but I wait to leave before I start asking questions. We both thank Lily once again and leave the house to head over to ours. I glance at Katniss. "What's in the box?" I ask softly. "I'm not sure Peeta. All she told me was that it was special and it was for the two of us." She responds. _

_I open the door to the house and we huddle over to the fire quickly and she tosses a log into it. I put the box down and then fix the mess she just made in the fire by tossing the log carelessly. Katniss rolls her eyes at me. "Always a perfectionist, huh Peeta?" She teases. I help her slide out of her coat and then remove mine, hanging both on the coat rack by the door. I turn around and sit down on the couch near Katniss, the huge white box between us. I nod that I'm ready and take an excited breath. _

_Katniss wiggles the cover off of the box and then carefully removes the colored tissue paper hiding the gift from us. When she gets to the center of the box, she holds a note card in her hand and I see a single tear roll down her left cheek. She runs her hands over the top of the item, it looks soft like linen but I haven't figured it all out yet. Katniss comes to some kind of realization and then anxiously pulls what appears to be a blanket out of the box. Katniss is overcome with emotion but I'm still a little dumbfounded. _

_She notices my confusion. Don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful gift, but I'm a guy and we don't think about things like this. Even nice guys like myself. Katniss walks closer to me, wrapping the blanket around her and kneels in front of me. "Peeta, it's a hand made quilt that my mother made us." She says. I smile. "It's beautiful Katniss. That was very thoughtful of her." I say. Katniss brings herself just slightly closer to me. "Peeta...it's a quilt...for our marriage bed." She explains. Then Katniss turns around the card that accompanied it and the two words carefully scripted on it damn near make my heart stop._

_**Why Wait?**_

_A million thoughts run through my head. Why wait a lousy twelve hours to make love to Katniss when her mother is giving us permission tonight. After the ceremony, it'll be near impossible to get rid of everyone and have our alone time. I swear I'll probably want to take her clothes off in the Justice Building. Katniss loves me, I love her and we want to be together. We're getting married in the morning. We won't have alone time until tomorrow evening after all the celebrating. I want her now. She's all wrapped up with our marriage quilt around her and she looks like a vision before me. _

_I lean forward and cup her face in my hands and kiss her. I kiss her softly and slowly. She rolls back onto her legs and pulls me forward with her but I brace myself and tell her to hang on. I head into the kitchen and collect the freshest loaf of bread and then return to her in front of the fire. I sit down opposite Katniss and then pull her closer to me so that we're touching. _

_I break two pieces of bread and hand one to her. _

"_Katniss, I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you and I will love you until I take my last breath. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. You are my life, the reason that I live. I promise to always stay with you and make a life with you. I love you with all my heart and soul." I whisper and then Katniss toasts her piece of bread and offers it to me to take a bite. _

"_Peeta, I'm sorry it took me so long to notice you but I thank my lucky stars that I did. The odds were certainly in my favor that I went into the games with you. Because of your presence in my life, I feel blessed, loved and special for the first real time. Everything is new when I'm with you. I never tire of you. I can never get enough of you. You make me a better person. You complete me. I will always stay with you and never leave your side. I love you more than life itself." She whispers. I hold out my piece to the fire and lightly toast it and then offer it to her. Katniss takes a bite and then runs her tongue over her lips and I need every ounce of self control not to topple her over. _

_I take the bread out of her hand and it's as if the air has been charged with electricity. Our lips crash into each others and this time, I do in fact topple her over in my enthusiasm. I pick her up from the floor and Katniss covers us with the quilt as I bring her upstairs to our bedroom. Once we stumble our way into the room, I set her feet down into the plush carpeting and stare into her eyes. _

_This is our moment. The one we've been waiting for our whole lives and probably didn't always know it. We'll never have that innocence again after tonight. Did we still have it anyway after the Hunger Games? Sure we did. We had some of it. Katniss takes my hand and backs up to the bed as I follow her lead. She lets go of it and then motions for me to stay there and she walks over to the other side of the bed. Her hand reaches out for the comforter on top and I can see where she is going with this. We both fold down the comforter and I pick it up and move it to the chair. _

_Before I return to her, I quickly start the fireplace in our room. It's too cold to go without, even though I'm sure we'll be plenty warm under that quilt. I return to her and take a corner of the quilt and together, very carefully as if it's so delicate, we lay out our quilt onto our bed. Our marriage bed. My heart is pounding in my chest and my head swims with a million thoughts, my body tingling all over from nerves. My knees feel like they could give out. I can imagine how Katniss must be feeling. _

_Katniss and I have been so loving and comfortable in our exploration of each other sexually that I almost wish we hadn't. I'm not seeing her naked for the first time tonight, but rather, I'm seeing her as my wife. She's finally mine. Possessiveness is not normally a trait that rears it's head in me but when it comes to Katniss, I don't want to share with anyone. I've longed for her for far too long and I am selfishly not giving her up. _

_We stand there staring at each other, each of us nervous about making the first move so I take it upon myself to walk over to her. When I approach her, I feel that charge in the air again. I'm hovering just an inch away from her lips and debating how I should officially do this when Katniss runs her tongue over my lips. All coherent thought goes right out the window. I quickly remove her shirt as she pulls on onto the hem of mine. I yank my pants and underpants off and then remove hers in a hurry. I just want to feel her close to me, press up against her. _

_I crash my lips into hers and dive my tongue into her mouth. We're frantic. I had expected us to be so much gentler our first time but we've done all of this part before. The foreplay. It's all we do and we're pros at it. Then a scary thought crosses my mind. I'm so excited that I probably won't last long once I am inside of her. If there's one thing that would mortify me, it's not making my wife climax on our wedding night. In all honesty, I don't know if Katniss will climax if she has discomfort, but still. I'm not going to chance it. We've both waited for this night for too long. _

_I kiss her everywhere. I swear I don't leave a fraction of skin untouched or not kissed. I suck on her breasts slowly, pulling her nipples in and out of my mouth until they are practically raw. I trail my fingertips over her neck and down to her collarbone, to her breastbone, grazing each nipple. Then down to her stomach where I make circles on her soft olive skin and then I rub the skin near her hip and work further down until she parts her legs to allow my better access. I lightly rub her clit and slightly pull it through my fingers a bit. Katniss writhes under my touch. _

_I gently graze my fingertips over her opening but do not insert them. The only thing entering her tonight will be my cock. Her longing for me saturates my hand. I skip the fingers and rub her full palm, rubbing the entire area at once. Katniss moans and puts pressure on my hand. I swear her moaning alone is going to send me over the edge. I pull her over to the middle of the bed and then lean up onto my knees. It's time to make my confession. _

"_Katniss, I've got to come before we're together. I know I won't last once I'm inside you. I'm too excited." I admit and blush. Katniss smiles. "I turn you on that much huh Mr. Mellark?" She asks smiling. Katniss sits up so we're practically eye level. "You sure do Mrs. Mellark. You take my breath away." I say as I kiss her softly. _

_Katniss continues the kiss and then whispers into my ear. "Then do what you must husband because I don't plan on getting too much sleep tonight." She says and then locks her lustful gray eyes onto my blue ones. I gently guide her torso back down onto the bed and then I hop up and grab a hand towel out of the bathroom. _

_I assume the kneeling position that I was in prior to getting up and then take a deep breath. Katniss beats me to my next thought and closes her hand around my cock. I love it when she jerks on me. She slowly builds me up and then I remove her hand. I lift her buttocks up in the air a bit to gain closer proximity to her and Katniss holds the position. I take my overly excited cock in my hand and then rub the tip on the outside of her opening. _

_We both gasp at the contact. We've never done this before for fear we would make love out of the blue. I feel like I'm going to melt. Her wetness, her lust, feels amazing on my skin. I rub her little nub with my finger and she jerks against me seeking her own relief. I continue to rub against her, willing myself to come. Katniss sends me over the edge. "Peeta, I want you. I want you. Please..." It's only a few seconds after those words that I come all over her stomach. I clean us both up and am secretly pleased that I am still mostly hard. Katniss sits up and pulls me into a passionate kiss and I feel myself complete the process. _

_My breath hitches and I can't stand it anymore. "I want you Katniss. I want to feel you all around me. I need you..." I trail kisses on her breasts again and pay them more proper attention. I return my hand to her opening and I swear, the sheets must be saturated by her sweet liquid. I have never seen her this horny before. I run my cock along the outside, teasing her clit, and then I press the tip into her. We both gasp at the contact and then I pull out. After a few seconds, I inch in a bit further and then pull out. I repeat the process until finally I am fully in. I wait a few seconds and then I pull out again. _

_Both of us are speechless. We don't know what to say. I push into her and this time, I don't pull out. I'm leaning above her, resting my weight on my arms and I am inside my wife, the love of my life. Katniss bends her knees to receive me better and I feel my cock dive deeper into her warm abyss. "Am I hurting you?" I ask her. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting her. Katniss shakes her head and kisses me. "You feel amazing. It's one of those things where it hurts so good, you know?" She explains. I know exactly what she means. _

_I continue to kiss her and rub and suck on her breasts. I want her to get so horny again that she comes with me. I want her to overcome the initial discomfort and experience a real full fledged orgasm from her husband's cock. I want to move. I feel the blood rushing through my body and it's time for me to get us to that cliff so we can fall off of it. I look into her eyes for approval and when it's granted I begin kissing her passionately. I let go of my weight and just envelope her in my arms. I put my arms under her and then rest my hands palm up on her shoulders from the back, pulling her down into each thrust I make. _

_Katniss gasps and moans until she finds a comfortable rhythm with me. She's so hot and wet for me. I don't ever want to leave her body, ever. I push into her and thrust over and over, letting an arm free to run my hand up and down her left leg to pull it even tighter to me. Katniss gets the point and wraps her legs around my waist tightening the connection between us. I return my arm and in that moment, I just want to fuck her. I know it's not a romantic word but the meaning is fully erotic for us tonight. _

_I don't know how it happens so quickly but all of a sudden, I feel Katniss's pussy tighten all around me and my eyes roll back into my head. Katniss cries out loud and I lose it when she voices her command. "My god Peeta please fuck me. I'm gonna come." She begs. I lose it. I plunge into her and I feel her get even tighter, if that's even possible and then I feel it, her orgasm. I pant heavily and thrust into her as hard as I can while she rakes her fingernails down my back and climaxes. Then I feel mine reach it's end and I spill my seed inside of her. _

_I continue to do small thrusts inside of her, prolonging this moment. I don't ever want to break this connection, leave this special time that we have with each other. I have no intention of pulling out of her. I bring her leg tighter to me with my hand on her hip and roll onto my side, our legs and bodies still entwined. When our panting dies down and our breath begins to return to normal, I break the silence. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I ask. I'm terrified to know the answer. I had to have hurt her at least a little bit. I grab the quilt which has been pushed aside and bring it up to envelope us in it's warm cocoon. _

_Katniss holds my face with the tips if her fingers. "It only hurt for a minute Peeta. The rest was amazing. I don't know how we're going to function in our lives from here on out. I don't ever want to leave this bed. I just want to spend every moment making love you." She says and then kisses me._

"_Me too." I say. _

_**A/N: One more chapter left then the Epilogue. Review THIS chapter for the Chapter 12 Outtake. That'll be the last outtake on this story! Thanks for all the love and support!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love. Glad that you have ll enjoyed this story. Be sure to check out my other stories too. I'm delayed on my new AU story. I've been busy and I intend to finish MOMENTS and NOW first. Be patient, more great stories to come.

**If you didn't get the outtakes from this story emailed to you, it means you're Private Messaging settings are wrong. Go into your settings and allow messaging, then email me. **Elizabeth616,** yes I'm talking about you sweetie. Breaks my heart that I can't send you a thank you or an outtake!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 13**

_Peeta POV_

_I'm awoken by a pair of brown eyes staring at me. "Get up. There's been a change of plans." Haymitch says but doesn't leave the room. Katniss is sprawled all over me, chest down and it's obvious what we've been up to. I immediately go on the defensive with Haymitch in an effort to protect what little privacy we have left. "What the fuck Haymitch? Do you mind?" I curse at him. My tone of voice brings Katniss alive and she hides in the crook of my arm when she sees Haymitch. It's like being caught in bed by your father. Talk about awkward. _

_Haymitch is undeterred. "Get up, shit happened. You're not gonna be happy." He admits and then leaves the room. I look down at Katniss, kiss her olive skinned forehead and inhale the scent of her. I can't get enough of her, ever. I pull her closer to me and feel the blood in my body begin to stir. She's so beautiful, even with bed head. My lips find their place on hers and I greet her this fine morning. The morning of our wedding and the official day after our toasting. "Good morning Mrs. Mellark." I smile sweetly at her and kiss her deeper. _

_Katniss giggles. I love the sound of her laugh. "Good morning to you Mr. Mellark. Is it me, or are you just thrilled to see me? Somebody is getting all worked up over nothing." She teases. I laugh and run my fingers through her dark brown hair, smoothing out several knots. "I'm just enjoying the view. It's stunning from where I am." I whisper into her right ear and then nibble her ear lobe and trail kisses down her neck._

_Katniss chuckles again. "You're such a flirt Mr. Mellark. You're just saying that to get into my pants." She kisses my cheek and then brushes her lips against mine softly. I capture her lips and then break apart to run my tongue over her lips, teasing her tongue as it makes an appearance. "My dear, you're not wearing any pants. If I have my way, you'll hardly ever where pants again. At least not while I'm in the room." I tease her hot tongue with my own. Katniss blushes and pulls my head to hers so that our lips crash together. _

_We spent the better part of the prior evening making love to each other. We literally worshiped each others bodies. No amount of day dreams, wet dreams, erotic fantasies could have prepared me for how perfect last night went. Katniss had experienced discomfort at my taking her virginity, she took mine as well, but her body quickly adjusted and became acclimated enough to me that she was orgasmic. I had been really fearful that I would not do my part as a man and get my wife off on our wedding night. I think any guy would be fearful of that. _

_My mother wasn't one to bestow advice on me because of our relationship but my father has given me tons of advice and shared his knowledge over the years. One key piece has always stuck with me. My father knew that I was in love with Katniss right from the beginning and he would always ask me if I'd spoken to her or become friendly with her. My brothers were a bit older and after they became teenagers and began fooling around, I heard him say something that always stuck with me. He said to them, "It's not about you, it's about her. You find a good girl. You court her, love her, protect her, marry her, make love to her. Make her happy and if she's a good woman, she will love you back and make you the happiest man on the planet. Always remember boys; a happy wife is a happy life."_

_I feel like those were very wise words of wisdom. It makes sense and if last night is any indication of how I can make my wife happy, well the reward to me was doubled. I am so full of love now that I can barely contain my happiness. I deepen the kiss between Katniss and I roll her onto her back. I push into her right away, not being able to control my urges first thing in the morning and Katniss gasps at my entry. She's so tight again. I'm not sure if that's normal or not but the feeling is immeasurable so I don't even care. I'm just all wrapped up in this moment. _

_I pull in and out of her a couple of times to enhance our movements and then I pull her left leg tighter to me and start thrusting into her. Katniss grabs my ass and then wraps her other leg up and around my waist. I want her so bad this morning. Not like I don't ever want her hungrily but this morning I just want to screw her senseless. I thrust into her, searching for her glorious spot and when I hit it, I swear I go blind. I close my eyes and just relish the feeling of her tightening around my cock and her come flowing all over it. I try to hang on a few moments longer just because I don't want to be done yet but can't control myself when Katniss spasms and comes again. I feel the flood gates burst and my throbbing cock comes inside of her. I move inside of her until I feel myself go slack and even then, I don't want to pull out of her. _

_It's only then that we hear Haymitch. "Christ! Did I not tell you to get your asses down here! Don't make me come up there and drag you out!" He threatens us. Katniss and I look into each others eyes and blush. No point in making him wait any longer than necessary. We both shower together quickly and are downstairs in twenty minutes. When we reach the kitchen, Haymitch has made a pot of tea and instantly, I'm alarmed. Haymitch doesn't do things like that. _

_I glance at the clock as we sit down, it's nine o'clock in the morning. The Justice Building just opened. I'd like to get there before noon time. Haymitch interrupts my thoughts. "There's been a change of plans you two. I'm sorry to break it to you but you can't get married, at least not in District 12." He explains. Katniss and I hold hands and look at each other in horror. I clear my throat. "Haymitch, it's too late. We already had our toasting last night. We thought that we would be making it official this morning." My voice feels so small as I explain to him._

"_Peeta, you have to understand something. The stunt you two pulled with the berries was a huge deal. The fact that they let the two of you win, it was phenomenal. You both literally belong to them now. All Victors do, and not in good ways. They're letting you be together. Snow doesn't believe that you're in love yet but he will and he may even back off. But even if he does, he's going to milk the star crossed lovers of District 12 for every point of favor with the citizens of Panem." Haymitch continues. _

"_Snow has to publicize your lives, your romance, your marriage to continue to justify why Seneca let you live. It's always going to be this way. You can marry, but you have to do it Capitol style. I had called Effie last night to share the news and within the hour she was calling me to inform me. A wedding plan has been put in place and you need to follow it to completion." He sighs. _

_I think my mouth is on the floor. Katniss squeezes my hand hard enough to turn it blue. I find my voice. "What about the toasting Haymitch? For all intents and purposes, we're married. We've been together now. How do we pretend that that didn't happen?" I ask. Haymitch shakes his head and looks at Katniss who is stunned into silence. If she wasn't squeezing my hand so hard I would swear she was in shock. _

"_The toasting stays between us in this room. Nobody has to know. Nobody is going to say anything about you two lovers being together anyway. Just be discreet when we hit the tour. When we're on the tour, you'll announce your engagement. The Capitol will get happy planning your wedding, and then I'm sure that you'll be married by the Quarter Quell. The time will pass right by. It won't be the private affair that you both wanted but you still had your toasting. You'll have to be happy with that for now."He says. _

_I sigh and hang my head in my free hand. "So the tour is in three weeks. We just lay low until then and then announce it?" I ask. Haymitch smiles. "Knowing Snow it will have to be more dramatic but let me worry about the details. Just keep the toasting under wraps while I make a plan." Haymitch addresses Katniss personally now. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" He asks. A single tear escapes Katniss's stormy gray eyes and she swallows the bile in her throat. "They're always going to own us, aren't they Peeta?" She asks. For the first time in a very long time, I am absolutely speechless. _

_The next few weeks fly by in a blur as we embark on the tour and travel from District to District promoting our Victory and our relationship. We do everything expected of us but for some reason, we fail to quench the rebellious undertones in the outlying Districts and continue to disappoint President Snow. It seems that our love is the match that lit a powerful fire and Snow isn't too happy about it. _

_On the final night of the Victory Tour, our engagement having been announced by official public proposal on the tour, we arrive back in District 12 and Katniss is distant. She assures me that I have done nothing wrong and that she is just anxious to see her family and ensure their safety. I walk her to her former house and I get the uneasy feeling that she won't be spending the night with me. My heart sinks at the feeling. I give her a kiss that is only half reciprocated by her and head back to our house to unwind. I'm not in the door ten minutes when the television flashes on and the special announcement comes over the waves. _

_The program shows many clips from our Victory Tour and engagement announcement. Caesar boasts about how beautiful and in love Katniss and I are. Then the program cuts away to a special Quell announcement by President Snow in the crowded Parade Square. He picks up a tattered piece of parchment and announces that for the third Quarter Quell, "The tributes of the 75th Hunger Games also known as the 3rd Quarter Quell shall be reaped from the remaining Victors of prior games. May the odds be ever in your favor." _

_I go completely still. I bend down to my knees and hold the screen between my two hands as Caesar and Claudius discuss the possible outcomes of the announcement. It only takes them a moment to come to the same realization that I have. _

_My wife is going back into the Hunger Games and I am utterly powerless to stop it. _

_I rush out my door, leaving it open and barge into Haymitch's house. I find him, bottle in hand staring at the screen. When his eyes lift to mine we both talk at once. "I'm going in." We both say. We spend ten minutes arguing about who is going in with Katniss when Haymitch relents. We both promise to protect her at all costs. I have no life without this woman and I have no desire to walk this Earth without her. Haymitch has also grown fond of her and has an innate desire to protect her as well. We shake hands on it and I head back to my house, exhausted from the exchange and the trip._

_When I wake the next morning, Katniss's side of the bed is empty and cold. I sigh in defeat, hoping that I haven't lost her yet. I plan to spend every waking moment with her. Not only as her husband, but also as her District partner. My intention is to train us as Career tributes and be prepared for these Games just like anyone else. I drag myself out of the lonely bed, careful to make it and pull our marriage quilt up to the pillows and tuck it in neatly. I dress myself and then head over to the Everdeen house. _

_When I walk in the door, Lily looks shocked to see me. "Good Morning Mrs. Everdeen. Is Katniss awake yet?" I ask. She looks confused. "I'm sorry Peeta but I thought that Katniss was with you. She didn't sleep here last night. She was upset about the announcement of course and then took off. I assumed she went to comfort you." I shake my head and then excuse myself to find my wife. _

_I march myself over to Haymitch's house and barrel right inside. I find them both at the kitchen table, slouched over and drunk as skunks. I am so fucking pissed off! I head all over the house grabbing bottles, tossing them into the trash bin and emptying them out. Neither one of the two drunkards even stirs. Finally, I slam the trash can down in front of them, rattling all of the empty bottles inside and causing them to stir in alarm. _

_I lash into them about how I've discarded the liquor and how we're training like Careers from there on out. Katniss looks at me with the most wounded look. She still doesn't get out of her seat to comfort me. I feel like we are a million miles apart right now and it breaks my heart. I have to focus now. I can't let my emotions get the best of me. I have to focus on the Quell and getting her out alive. She'll snap out of it right? She'll get over her drunken stupor, apologize for being so distant, we'll make love all night and make up, right? Somehow I am not so convinced. _

_I begin to feel suffocated and I leave. I hear the door click behind me and I glance back to find Katniss has left now too. I walk into our house and wait for her but she never comes through the door. A small piece of my heart breaks. _

Haymitch POV

These kids are going to kill me. He made it here before her but they both want the same thing; to save the other. How am I supposed to do that? They've both put me in a tremendous bind. I care about them both. How can I choose between them. I hem and haw, my brain going into overdrive as the liquor swirls around in my stomach and clouds my mind.

Think Haymitch, think. Then my brilliance kicks in and I know what I must do. I pick up the phone and dial the number that I know by heart. Three rings and then I hear him on the other end.

"Plutarch, we need to talk."

A/N: Epilogue next. Not going to go into the Quarter Quell because it would be mostly canon. Review and show me some love!


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: **Alas my loyal readers, we are now at the end of MOMENTS. It's time for me to focus and finish NOW and then move onto my new AU stories, which I am certain will become your new favorites.

**Please do me an incredible honor and review this Epilogue or the story in general. It would mean the world to me. If you haven't read my other stories, please do and also review. **

An author alert probably wouldn't be a bad idea so you get an alert when I post my new stories. Also, feel free to check out my profile page for all of my favorite stories and authors. I even have fave stories I deleted because there were so many and they were complete. Start with the authors and read all of their stuff. There's TONS to read.

AU WWII story isn't ready yet. I have more research to do. I MAY post a different one before it. Just an FYI. I want to be factual and not do a crappy job on the historical part.

**Without further a due, the conclusion of MOMENTS. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Epilogue**

_Peeta POV_

_The sun hits me square in my eyes and stuns me. I look for Katniss and see her five platforms to my left. I am surrounded by water. It's deep. Even with my very limited swimming capabilities, I know that I won't make it to the Cornucopia without sinking like a stone. I have to protect Katniss. I have to... _

_It's finally here, the Quarter Quell. It's tomorrow. Katniss, Haymitch and I have trained like Careers the past six months. We're ready. As ready as we could ever be. I take a deep breath and I can taste the air in my lungs. It won't be much longer. It won't be much longer that I'm with her. I'm not going to make it this time. I love her so much that I am knowingly going to sacrifice my life to get her out of this mess. _

_We're not married yet but we've lived by our toasting vows. I confessed all during my interview last night with Caesar Flickerman and even told an outrageous lie about Katniss being pregnant in the hope that it would spare her from these cruel games. No such luck. If anything, it's made for even more drama and fodder that a supposedly 'married' and pregnant seventeen year old girl is forced to compete in these barbaric games. _

_A part of me wishes that Katniss was really pregnant. The thought of getting pregnant mortifies her. I can't help but be somewhat offended by this view considering it would be my child growing in her womb. Katniss professes her love to me but doesn't want a part of me growing inside her and being born into this world to love her? I know her fears are real about the world but I always hope for the best. _

_I glance at my watch and see that it's nearly noon and time for lunch. I haven't laid eyes on Katniss all morning and my stomach is twisting in knots. The realization that this could be our last twenty-four hours together terrifies me and I intend to make the most out of it. I buzz an Avox and ask him to please find Katniss for me. About ten minutes later, she enters the room with a worried look on her face. _

"_Peeta, are you okay? What's wrong?" She asks concerned as she embraces me. I start to relax when I see her. "I'm done with all of this bullshit. I want you all to myself the rest of the day. I'm anxious and I just need us to spend this time together." I explain and then pull her into a tight hug. Katniss sighs and holds me close. "I feel the same way Peeta." She says softly into my ear. I scribble a note for Haymitch stating the obvious. **"We're done for the day. Personal time." **I then hand it to the Avox and instruct him to flash it whenever someone comes looking for us. _

_Katniss and I gather up some food and a blanket and retreat to the roof top. We spend the afternoon eating, playing and making out in the sun. I feel normal. I feel like a teenager. It's ironic that it's taken me so long to achieve this feeling and within days, my life and these moments with Katniss will be over. _

_Katniss eventually falls asleep with her head in my lap and I spend the next couple of hours running my fingers through her hair and tracing the outlines of her olive skin. She's beautiful. I think back to District 12 and wonder what our lives would be like right now if we were never reaped. Would I have gotten up the courage to speak to her? Ask her out eventually? Would my family have ever approved? Would I have given up the Bakery and gotten a job in the mines, just to be with her? We could have had our own little house in the Seam and lived a peaceful little existence without the games. _

_My one regret is that we didn't marry officially. I wish that we could have done that legally. Been introduced to the world as Mr. and Mrs. Mellark just once. It doesn't matter though. All that matters is that we are here together right now. The sun is beginning to fade and my favorite shade of orange has appeared to take the sun to bed. _

_I gently shake Katniss and help her stir so she doesn't miss this peaceful sunset. I know that she would find it breathtaking and personally, I want to share this with her. I hope she's tucked away as many memories of me as I have of her. I shiver at the thought of her adding me to the memory book but when she does, I hope I've earned a few pages. _

_Katniss wakes up and immediately puts her arms around me and wipes the sleep out of her tired eyes. I motion towards the setting sun with my hand and I see tears form in her eyes. "Oh Peeta." Is all she can mutter from her exquisite lips. She leans her warm body into mine and rests her head on my right shoulder. It's coming to an end. I know this and the fear begins to grip me. I hold her tighter. _

_When the sun is gone and we can barely see each other, the anxiety sets in again. "We should head downstairs and ready for bed Katniss." I announce. She says nothing but helps me gather our items from our picnic and holds my hand as I lead her down the stairs to her room. The room that has officially been ours since we arrived in the Capitol. _

_We enter the room and I place everything in my arms down onto the table, Katniss doing the same. I put my lips to hers and kiss her hungrily but slowly. I'm not in a hurry to rush one single moment of this goodbye. I begin to remove her clothing and she follows suite in assisting in the removal of mine. When all articles are gone, we just continue to kiss. I trace my fingers slowly down from her cheeks, to her collarbone, to her breastbone and breasts, feeling her stomach and hips and then pulling her hips flush with mine. Katniss trembles beneath my touch and I can't help but feel the weight of our time together now. _

_I pick Katniss up and guide us to the bed, carefully placing her down onto it. We kiss and touch everywhere. Pleasuring each other in ways that feel fresh and new. When the time has come for me to enter her softness, I almost hesitate. As much as I want her. Wanted her my entire life. I don't want this moment to ever reach it's conclusion. I don't want the sun to rise. I just want it to be tonight, now, for forever. I don't ever want to be without her and I don't ever want her to be without me. The pain would be unbearable for both of us. Unless we both didn't make it of course. I push that horrid thought to the back of my mind. I feel confident that Haymitch would never let that happen. He promised. _

_I enter Katniss and instead of just staying still for her to adjust a moment, I instantly begin to thrust. I don't pound into her, but my moves are needy with want and I need her. I need to feel my release, feel hers, feel what I do to her when I'm inside of her. I cup her face in my palms and kiss her, getting greedy. I'm overwhelmed with emotion and love for her. I feel the tears well up in my eyes and when I fear that they're going to spill over, I notice that one has already escaped Katniss's eye. _

_I push into her until I feel her contract around me and she digs her newly groomed nails into my back. I push deeper into her and bring her left leg up closer to my hip to enhance the deepness. My cock is ready to burst with my orgasm when I feel her come for the second time. I'm holding back in the worst way and Katniss looks into my eyes, willing me to take part in our pleasure and let go. I'm determined to hold on for as long as possible and ensure she comes as many times as possible. _

_I want her to remember tonight. Remember my love for her and how I made her feel. I shudder to think of another man in this spot but I don't think there ever would be. I don't wish that for Katniss but I know that it's a possibility. When I hit her spot for a third time, Katniss begs me to fuck her. Hearing those filthy words out of her mouth sets my blood on fire and I pound into her, making her come a fourth time before I explode inside of her. _

_I don't break the connection. I never remove myself from her. I couldn't, even if I wanted to. Bodily fluids be damned. I'm sure the Avoxes will hate us after having to clean these sheets. I could care less. Katniss and I fall asleep almost immediately, limbs entangled. _

_When the morning sunlight hits my eyes, a new panic sets in. I wake Katniss by kissing her fiercely. Within moments the door opens and Cinna and Portia are there, solemn expressions, to escort us to prepping. I hold Katniss's face in my hands and just keep kissing her. Portia clears her throat and I'm forced to part from Katniss's lips and don a robe. I follow her out of the room and say to Katniss on the way out the door. "I'll see you soon." She nods and I can tell she's on the verge of tears. _

_Portia dresses me, gives me a hug and then shows me to my tube. I take a deep breath and then enter the tube that will take me to certain death. The door closes around me and Portia waves goodbye. _

_I enter the Arena and the sun hits me square in the eye. _

_**The End.**_

_**This fic was inspired by "Moments" by One Direction. Sweet song. **_

_**"Moments"**_  
>Shut the door<br>Turn the light off  
>I wanna be with you<br>I wanna feel your love  
>I wanna lay beside you<br>I cannot hide this  
>Even though I try<p>

Heart beats harder  
>Time escapes me<br>Trembling hands  
>Touch skin<br>It makes this hard girl  
>And the tears stream down my face<p>

If we could only have this life  
>For one more day<br>If we could only turn back time

You know I'll be  
>Your life<br>Your voice  
>Your reason to be<br>My love  
>My heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moment<br>In time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today

Close the door  
>Throw the key<br>Don't wanna be reminded  
>Don't wanna be seen<br>Don't wanna be without you  
>My judgment's clouded<br>Like tonight's sky

Hums are silent  
>Voice is numb<br>Try to scream out my lungs  
>It makes this harder<br>And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life  
>For one more day<br>If we could only turn back time

You know I'll be  
>Your life<br>Your voice  
>Your reason to be<br>My love  
>My heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moment<br>In time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today

Flashing lights in my mind  
>Going back to the time<br>Playing games in the street  
>Kicking balls with my feet<p>

There's a numb in my toes  
>Standing close to the edge<p>

There's a pile of my clothes  
>At the end of your bed<p>

As I feel myself fall  
>Make a joke of it all<p>

You know I'll be  
>Your life<br>Your voice  
>Your reason to be<br>My love  
>My heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moment<br>In time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today

You know I'll be  
>Your life<br>Your voice  
>Your reason to be<br>My love  
>My heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moment<br>In time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today


	15. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note**

Re: Completion Of 'Now'

I just wanted to take a quick moment and thank all of my readers who have followed me since I began writing, for the first real time in my life, since February. I have loved my time on FFN and I hope that my stories continue to stay posted, despite their content.

I have written eight stories so far, yes, eight. If you haven't read them all yet, please do. I am a die hard Everlark fan and have read most of what's out there myself. Please _**always **_check your favorite author's favorites because you never know when you're gonna find a good story. Remember that FFN started way back in 2002 and some stories go way back. Obviously, The Hunger Games isn't that old, but you know what I mean.

That being said, I cannot stress enough how important it is to always review/follow which stories/author's you love. FFN is constantly changing things and sometimes it's not easy to find what/who you loved in the past. That being said, some people won't read an author's work if the review are not high, so if you love it, always show it.

I have started a few pages to check out and follow.

**If you see a tumblr page on any author profile or A/N- FOLLOW IT. **

**If they're taken down for content, you won't be able to find them!**

Tumblr: **jlhumph** dot **tumblr** dot **com **

Twitter Handle: ** jlhumph (making LOTS of FFN friends-join me!)**

Alert Notifications: **eepurl **dot **com/nEYkn** to receive email notification when I post a chapter.

(remove all the dots from the above address- ffn eats them up) Please let me know if eepurl works cuz it's the first time I'm using it for sign ups. It's a work in progress and I haven't worked out all the kinks yet.

A few things my readers have brought up about my stories. Gonna address all at once.

YES, Book 1- It's completed and continues with Ready.

READY, Book 2- Complete and continues with Now.

NOW , Book 3- Completed and there will be no additional Book unless I get super crazy.

Catch Me- One shot of a lake scene.

Let It Rain- 3 Chapters of the alternate cave scene. Completed.

Moments- Competed.

**Spin- in progress AU.**

**Breathe- In progress AU.**

If you haven't read one of those stories, be sure to check them out. They're all still currently up on FFN and double posted onto my tumblr page.

Also, welcome to my Beta fnur and follow her on twitter at ** fnurfnur!**

Again, thank you for all the love and support!

xoxo Jen aka jlhumph :)


End file.
